The Greatest Thing About Kids
by Chibiwoof
Summary: Fifteen years after Kagome had returned from the feudal era and found her mate, fifteen years after her children are born. . .now it all starts again. SessKag. more focus on kids though. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**To all who wish to know: **this is the SEQUAL (sorry for spelling) TO 'A FAMILY TO CALL MY OWN'. . . like i said, it is to all who wish to know. so if this is your first time reading anything i wrote, i suggest you read that one first if you want to know what the heck is going on. however be warned, it is like fifty chapters long. sorry.

**Punkish Type Thang**

"Mom, we're off to school now." Hoshitu called out.

"Woohoo, yes finally our senior year of highschool." Koikotsu called out as they started for the door.

"Freeze!" Their mother called out.

"Turn around." Their father said.

"Ah man!" Kokotsu complained

"Busted." Hoshitu murmured

"Just what do you think that you two are doing?" Their mother asked.

Hoshitu laughed nervously, something he got from his mother, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah, haha, well we thought we were going to school. I mean it is the first day of our sophomore year!" Hoshitu pleaded.

"Yeah mom, dad, come on! Don't be such a stiff." Koikotsu chimed.

"Watch your language when talking to us, lest you want to be taught a lesson." Their father chided gently.

Koikotsu's eyes went cold, and very dull, from their usual bright and sunny appearance. His face became stoic. "Yes father, your point is clearly understood, we will watch what we say around our parents."

His father was a little hurt, but did not show it for he too had put his stoic mask on. "No, you will watch your mouth at all times. Remember, what ever happens to you, reflects on us. We are the rulers of the Western Territory and there for hold great value among the demon society. However, because we are held so high, we are expected to act appropriately, and not like some lower class demon that does not know how to wash their mouth after getting it dirty."

That whole speech had a hidden meaning to it that only the father and two sons understood. Their father had been secretly preparing them for what he knew was to come soon. But he would give little to them as far as information.

"Can we go to school now? Please? There is this really hot chic there that I am trying to meet up with. Please?" Hoshitu begged.

"What pray tell, possessed you to dress like this?" their mother questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Koikotsu, the eldest of the two twins, wore a black shirt that said, "if the unexpected is to be expected, then doesn't that make the unexpected the expected?" in white lettering, and black jeans that flared at the bottom with chains coming off of them. For shoes, he wore combat military issued boots from the United States. Not that it made any difference to him as to where they came from. His claws were painted black, and wore black sex bracelets. All in all, he looked hot. After all, if you were the splitting image of a certain demon lord, wouldn't you want to dress your best?

Hoshitu, on the other hand, was a little bit more wild than his older, more controlled brother. In some ways, he was more like his mother than anything. Which would probably explain his clothes. He wore black eyeliner under his eyes and his nails were painted red. He wore a red shirt that said on it, "DANGER: Mouth operates faster than the Brain." in big black letterings. His jeans were black as well and they too flared out at the bottom. But his were trimmed with red around the pockets in the knees and back pockets. His shoes were boots as well, but they came up to his knees and buckled instead of tied. And he wore black and red sex bracelets. His face was that of his mother's. He was pretty hot for someone who resembled their mother so much. But he was built like his father.

Koikotsu, and Hoshitu both had black hair to the human eye. They both wore concealment spells placed on them. Compliments of their older brother, Shippou. But in their true form, they both had silver hair that glistened in even the dimmest light. They both wore the same markings on their forehead, a red crescent moon with a black tear drop in the middle of it. But there is where their alikeness ended.

Koikotsu stood a good six feet tall, although he was only fifteen. He was the splitting image of Sesshomaru, his father. Well almost. Their markings were different. While Sesshomaru held a blue crescent moon, and two red stripes on each side of his face. . .Koikotsu held the red moon black tear, with two Blue stripes on his each side of his face, in the same form of his fathers. He held no other markings on his body, while as his father had some around his wrists, hips, and legs. But he had golden eyes the color of the sun. Maybe even brighter.

Hoshitu on the other hand, was something else. He only stood about five foot seven inches tall. He was almost the splitting image of his mother, though his face held a little more masculinity to it. His eyes were gold as well, but not as bright as his older brothers. His mother was human once, his father had told him that when he had asked why he had been born different. It was about four years ago when they had learned in history about demons, humans, priests, priestesses, and most importantly to him, hayous. His brothers ears were the same color as his hair, but his ears were black. He held two green stripes on each of his cheeks, and no other markings. Although he had his fathers eyes, they were still different.

Koikotsu could get away without wearing a hat or concealment spell. All he had to do was throw on some cover girl foundation over his markings and flattened his ears to his head and he was good to go. Hoshitu always envied his brother for that. Hoshitu, having black ears and silver hair, could not get away with such things. But he harbored no ill will to his brother or himself. He enjoyed the way he looked. But he knew his brother felt guilty about it. That was why, all though he need not do it, Koikotsu always wore a concealment spell, and a hat. He did it so that his younger brother would not have to suffer alone. Hoshitu could not thank his brother enough for not leaving him to his own device.

Both Koikotsu, and Hoshitu looked over what they were wearing and blushing a little, though they did not show it. Their bangs covered their faces enough to hide the embarrassing and unwanted color in their face.

"What is wrong with what we are wearing mom?" Hoshitu asked. He was the closest to their mother, because he and her were so much alike.

"What do you mean, what is wrong with what you are wearing? You are both dressed like punks, goths, freaks, what ever the hell they call themselves! Why? What happened to my little boys?" Their mother whined.

"MMOOOOOMMMMMM!" the brothers both cried together

"We're not little boys any more!" Hoshitu said.

"Yes this is true, however, you are our children and will always remain our children even after our death or yours." their father said.

"Oh come on, can we please just go to school, we're going to be late and miss the bus." Hoshitu whined. (Notice how Koikotsu doesn't talk much? Hmm wonder why?)

Kagome sighed in defeat, she knew this day would come where she would have no say in what they wore any more. She had been thrown into a frenzy when the schools did away with the uniform dress code policy. Now her children wanted to be freaks? She had nothing wrong with that, hell she had even wanted to be one at one point. . .but it just worried her to no end as to why they suddenly changed like this.

"Can you at least tell me why it is you wish to dress like this?" their mother pleaed.

Koikotsu saw the hurt and disappointment in his mother's eyes. This hurt him, so he had been the one to speak up. "Mother, it is not rebellion, nor do we harbor any foul feelings towards you or father. We love you both very much and you have been very good to us all of our lives. You have had to give us some tough love once in a while I will give you that, but it was for the best. We dress like this because it suites us best. I am sorry but I can not see myself wearing a dress shirt and slacks with dress shoes."

"Yeah, mom. It's nothing bad, honest. We just like this look. I mean come on, how would we really look if we had to wear something all the time that we would wear to like a formal dance or funeral or something? Besides, we attract more girls with this look. They are going to faint when they see me!hehehe!" rubs hands together at scheming thoughts

"Don't you even think about it!" Their mother scolded

"What?" they both said together innocently.

Sesshomaru chuckled at the little scene that was playing out before him. He loved it when she chided them and they acted like they did nothing wrong. . . .though technically, they haven't done anything wrong. . .yet.

"Don't just stand there and laugh, this isn't funny. Really Sesshomaru, what kind of sons are you raising? They are NOT TO BE womanizers, DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR?" Kagome snapped.

All three males cringed.

"Mate, calm yourself. As for you two, I do hope that I have taught you to treat women better than that. If you do not plan to court them, do not get involved. Your demon side will kick in and try to take that woman for a mate. Which would make you a married man, and seriously unavailable." Sesshomaru said.

Both boys cringed again. Neither one of them wanted to be married yet. Nor mated. Marriages could be annulled, or divorced. But mating was for life, unless one of the partners dies. Damn, there go's all of their fun.

"Dammit." Hoshitu muttered, then jumped back when he felt his mother come at him.

"Hoshitu, I do not wish to hear such words out of your mouth again, is that clear?" Sesshomaru said.

"Yes father."

"Now, get to school before I change my mind and make you go change your clothes." their mother spat.

And with that, Both the boys were out the door at lightning speed. It was funny how fast they could run when it came to trying to keep from doing something they did not wish to do.

Both Sesshomaru and Kagome laughed at their sons antics. But before Kagome had a chance to say anything, Sesshomaru captured her lips in a heated kiss. Once they broke from the kiss, they looked deeply into each others eyes and she saw the lust that he held within them. She knew right then and there that she would not be getting anything done today. So, just to be safe, she called into the doctors office and told Rin to let the boss know that she would not be able to make it to work. After that, Sesshomaru scooped her up into his arms and made a dash for their room. Oh yes, no rest for the mothers, when their mates call.


	2. School and Home

School and Home

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hn."

"Are you worried?"

"About what mate?"

"About the way they suddenly decided to dress of course." Kagome snapped a little.

'She is moody today, I wonder why?' "No my little one, I am not, I know they will be fine and do what is right. If not they know what kind of punishment to expect."

"Hn."

"What is wrong mate."

"Oh nothing, other than being moody!" Kagome hissed at him.

'Oh shit!'

"Oh shit is right, you arrogant egotistic bastard."

Kagome got up out of bed, walked to the bathroom and slammed the door shut officially breaking the hinges.

-sighs- "What did I do now?" Sesshomaru asked himself.

* * *

"Come on Bro, we're gonna be late."

"Chill out okay, I just want to make sure that every thing is ready!"

Koikotsu and Hoshitu was now about five minutes of walking distance away from the bus stop. Last year they would take their own vehicles to school or the limo, but then they met their friends who rode the bus and decided that it would be better not to be showing up all the time in a nice car. People tend to think you are a little stuck up if you don't ride the bus at least once because you are to good for it.

'Geez, and they say that I'm the younger one! He takes for ever and is always so slow what the hell is up with him today?' Hoshitu thought.

"Little brother, are you through with your musing? If so then may we continue?" Koikotsu asked.

"Yeah, yeah, lets just get this over with!" Hoshitu shot.

"Keh, baka!" Koikotsu said in a monotone voice.

* * *

They ran the rest of the way to the bus stop but did not come in to view yet. They stopped running and hid their aura's as not to alert any potential danger of their true identity. Once that was done, then did they step out into view. Their friend Aidan was the first to turn around and see them.

"Yo, man wassup?" Aidan asked.

"Yo, not much, how is every thing on your side of the wall?" Hoshitu responded.

A beautiful girl with red hair and blue eyes looked at Hoshitu with a slight blush. She was a whole grade behind him but that did not matter at all. She wore her hair in pig tails. She wore a black mini skirt with fishnet thigh highs and knee high boots. Her shirt was fishnet and she wore a sports bra under it, officially revealing her mid section which had a slight six pack to it. She may be shy but one look and her beautifully toned body and you could tell she was tough.

"Hi Hoshitu." the girl said with a deeper blush crossing her face.

Hoshitu just stared at the beauty before him. He couldn't speak. . .that is. . .until his brother stepped in.

"Please, Ashanti, you will have to forgive my little brother. It seems he has no manners at all. That or he is just to stupid to comprehend what you had just said."

Ashanti giggled and this caused Hoshitu to gulp and blush.

"H-hi Ashanti. How are you doing today?" Hoshitu mentally kicked himself for stammering.

She just giggled more at his antics, which to him made all his screw ups worth it. "I am doing good. Father and I got into an argument this morning though."

"Really about what?" Hoshitu asked with slight concern.

"About how I was dressed. Daddy's little girl is not allowed to leave the den wearing hardly anything at all. But then I told him that if I were to wear my clan outfit that I would be wearing even less than I am now and he shut up and left me alone."

Hoshitu laughed with both relief and disbelief. "I see that your father knows his place now hu?" Hoshitu asked.

"Yeppers!" Ashanti chirped.

At that point other people arrived at the bus stop.

"Yo, dude you are like so lame you know that." One of the guys spoke to the four that were all ready there.

"Why is that." Koikotsu asked.

"Because man, who the hell gets out of bed at fucking seven in the morning and gets to the bus stop thirty minutes to an hour early just to stand around and do nothing! I mean come on! That is sleep time!"

"Oh shut up Inumaru." Ashanti spat.

"You break our hearts, Ashanti."

"I'm sure I d. . .HENTAI!" -SLAPPING SOUNDS- and an unconscious boy who was also wearing the same type of clothes as the other two.

"Aidan, when is your brother ever going to learn to respect women?" Koikotsu sighed out.

Aidan laughed before he even bothered answering. "Probably never."

Koikotsu took this time to look at what Aidan was wearing. He wore all black just like Koikotsu. But his shirt read something different that actually made Koikotsu laugh. It said, "And I care Because. . ." Now normally this would not make Koikotsu laugh because it was more of a statement than it was meant to be funny. But after what happened over the summer, it just seemed right for Aidan to wear it.

Aidan's ex-girlfriend had given him the "we should just be friends" speech. Then she tried to make him jealous by dating Aidan's friend. This all happened Three days ago. She wanted him back and he said no so she dated his friend. Yep I would say the shirt is very appropriate. His baggy pants scraped the floor even in his boots. He wore a spiked choker around his neck and spiked bracelets around his wrists. All in all, he looked good to the woman's eyes. Defiantly a yummy piece of candy for the female eyes, and some male too.

Aidan stood about five foot eight inches. His long black hair pulled back into a high pony tail. He looked much like his mother to be honest. . .which is probably why he isn't a lecherous teenage boy getting sent to the office every day for sexually harassment. But both his brother and his father swear that it's a curse.

The rest of the group consisted of about the same style. Most of them had traits of their parents and they wore black or something dark. They all wore sex bracelets and some wore chokers.

"Hey every one, wanna get together after school and hang out at our place." Makotchin asked. (Ma-ko-shin sorry lol) Makotchin was Aidan's younger brother. They had a sister too, but she was still in middle school. She inherited more of her father's looks.

"Hey, I'm game. How 'bout you?" Hoshitu asked.

"Na bro, you go ahead, I have a project that mother and I need to finish tonight, it's due tomorrow." Koikotsu answered.

"I'm sorry. Hey Makotchin, we ain't goin. Sorry. Maybe next time."

Koikotsu stared at his brother in disbelief. "I said you could go, why are you staying behind?"

"Because, Brothers of blood." Hoshitu answered.

Koikotsu understood now. Hoshitu was using this as a chance to thank him for sticking it out with his younger brother. If he suffered his older brother suffered. So if his older brother had to suffer because of school, then he would suffer too. Yes they are close and nothing like Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"Hey every one, I have a better idea." Inumaru said. He then looked at his sister like friend. She smiled when she caught on to what he was going to suggest.

"Yes, we both have a better idea." Ashanti announced.

"So tell already and get it over with." Inuyasha spat.

"Shut up ass hole and hold your horses." Kira spat back. You could tell that these two were related. Kira looked just like her mother, and Inuyasha. . .well need I say more. Minus the fire rat kimono.

"Well, if you two are through?" Inumaru announced. "Lady Ashanti would you do us the honor of announcing our brilliant plan?" Inumaru asked.

"Yes, thank you Inumaru. Let us all go to Koikotsu's and Hoshitu's house after school. Because I know that we will all have homework to do. This way we can all help each other and not only do we get to hang out, but we get our stuff done faster, and if it does not get done faster it is because we're all having to much fun doing it." Ashanti answered.

Hoshitu and Koikotsu both blushed. Koikotsu was very aware of his brother's feelings for Ashanti, which is why he had not bothered to ask her out. If any thing, his brother deserved at least one good thing in his life.

"Um. . ." Hoshitu responded. Yeah not the brightest of the bunch is he? Lol.

"Allow us to inquire with our father first before we make a move." Koikotsu finished.

"OH COME ON! YOUR PARENTS HAVE NEVER MINDED BEFORE WHY THE HELL SHOULD THEY START MINDING NOW?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Inuyasha, I hate to break it to ya, but people. . .unlike you, do have lives to live." Makotchin said. His ears were ringing from Inuyasha's out burst. But he should have expected that.

"Feh, what ever!" Inuyasha said before crossing his arms over his chest and turning away. Every one just sighed and shook their heads. He was pmsing again.

"Kira, how do you put up with him?" Koikotsu asked.

"Fuck off you piece of dog shit!" Inuyasha said.

"You know that could be taken as a pun for the both of us considering the fact that we are both inu's." Koikotsu said in a deathly calm voice. Oh yes he was getting angry. He did not know why but him and Inuyasha could never get along. Hell he got along better with Kira than he did Inuyasha.

"Yes it could be taken as a pun for you, However it can not be said about me! For I am full blooded demon, you are nothing more than a mutt faced half breed!" Inuyasha spat.

Koikotsu's eye flashed red for a brief second and in that same brief second, Inuyasha was pinned to a near by tree with Koikotsu's claws digging into his neck. He wanted blood, his beast wanted blood, but he had to keep himself from killing Inuyasha.

"If I recall the story correctly, young cousin, then it is you who bares more of the tainted blood than I do. For your very father was a half breed himself before the Shikon no Tama changed that to suite his wish for them all to live to see each other again. At least my mother is a miko, while as his mother was a mere low life filthy human being."

"Do. Not. Talk. About. My. Grandmother. That. Way." Inuyasha spat out between gasps of breath. He was losing this battle and quickly.

"On the contrary cousin, it is you who should not talk, for your mouth is the reason as to why you are in this predicament in the first place. I the filthy half breed at least bares the powers of that of a holy person, as your father's mother bared none. Remember that the next time you wish to discuss my tainted blood. Lest you wish me to just remove your tongue for you LITTLE cousin." With that said, Koikotsu dropped Inuyasha and walked away to get on the bus that had just pulled up.

* * *

"Inuyasha." A monotone voice rang.

"Hai, brother, I am fine."

"What is bothering you so?"

"My son never learns." Inuyasha gave a sorrowful laugh. "He has opened his mouth to Koikotsu again and now they are yet again going at it. And yet again my son has been put into his place."

Sesshomaru gave an amused chuckle, he made sure to teach his sons well just in case his family decided to shun them for being hayous. He would make sure to let every one know that just because you are a 'half breed' doesn't mean that you are automatically weak, or weaker than usual. He had learned this through sparring with his brother so much when he was still a half breed. Inuyasha, over the years, had grown in power so much that his demon blood took over completely. This left him as a demon. It took them three months to teach Inuyasha not to allow his blood to control him. But they left that part out of the story, they simply told every one it was because of the wish he had made on the shikon jewel that still rested around his mates neck.

"We have to find a way to break the bad blood that has come between them. They have inherited our hate for each other." Sesshomaru stated.

"No, leave them be." Inuyasha said.

"Care to explain little brother." Sesshomaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We worked it out. We don't hate each other any more. All it took was for Kagome to sit us down and try to figure things out. Let it play out between them okay. They will find their own way of rectifying their blood." Inuyasha explained.

"Hmm." Sesshomaru said deep in thought. "You are right. We shall let it play out for a little while. However. . .if they start fighting to the point that it would reveal their true identities, then we must find another way. We no longer live in the feudal era, there fore we can not afford to allow them two to fight like we are."

"Understood aniki." Inuyasha said. And with that, they got down to looking at the business merging contracts that they were suppose to sign.


	3. No Changes In The Blood Of One's Heart

No Changes In The Blood Of One's Heart

"Greetings Lord of the South." Sesshomaru spoke as Koga entered.

"Greetings Lord of the West." Koga called back.

Sesshomaru had called a meeting to discuss possibilities of saving Kagome's family.

"Yo, Maru, do you really think this is wise? I mean we are playing with the future. If they are meant to die then should we not step in?" Inuyasha asked.

"If time traveling was never meant to happen, and Kagome was never meant to discover the past, and You were suppose to remain sealed to a tree for all time, while I still remained cold and stoic with an icicle up my ass, then don't you think that by falling down the well, releasing you, traveled through time, discovering the past, melting the ice in both my heart and my ass. . .isn't that tempting fate and changing the future?"

Inuyasha, Koga, Miroku, and Shippou stared in awe. Their friend, brother, lord, and father not only insulted himself, but he just said all of that in one breath without skipping a beat AND without hesitation.

"Please do close your mouths before you catch any flies." Sesshomaru said. He was getting tired of the gapes.

"We're sorry father, it's just that. . ." Shippou started

"It's just that you did all of that in one breath! Damn and I thought only girls could do that!" Koga finished.

"Damn skippy, which makes me question my brothers true gender. . .or preference." Inuyasha teased.

Just then the doors to the library opened. "Well I for one, can vouch for both my mate's gender and preference. He is male, he does have a penis, and he does prefer women to men. Thank you very much Inuyasha. Oh btw. SIT!" 'Thonk'

"Bitch what the hell was that for!"

"Oh nothing personal luv. It's just that I was mad at Sesshomaru but he doesn't have a rosery."

Sesshomaru growled low and warning to his mate for calling another man 'luv'. Kagome just told him to go screw himself.

"Why are the other three lords here Sesshomaru?" Kagome finally asked.

"What the hell did I do now?" Sesshomaru whined.

"Um lets see. . .I'm just being moody is all. Please continue about your business I promise not to let my mood swings interrupt." and with that Kagome turned on her heels and left slamming the doors behind her.

Sesshomaru sighed. She had been mad at him all morning, and now here is it an hour before the kids get home and he had no way of getting her to calm herself, especially since it was him who riled her up in the first place.

"She heard your thoughts again didn't she?" Inuyasha asked offhandedly.

"Hai, little brother." Sesshomaru admitted in a defeated voice.

"Dude, just go apologize to her. It's really not that hard." Inuyasha said.

"Apologize for what? Her invading my mind, or the fact that my brain decided to speak truth? No I will not apologize for either! If any thing she owes me an apology." Sesshomaru said snobbishly.

"Wow I don't know who is the child and who is the parent any more. That was very low and childish of you Sesshomaru. You know that neither one of you have complete control over invading each other's minds! She did not mean it, when ever you two are intimate this happens and then you fight because you have to always think of something that will ruin it." Inuyasha scolded his brother.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red for a brief second before going back to normal. It was then that the other three lords decided to take a step back. A pissed off Sesshomaru was never good. But Sesshomaru did nothing. He simply sighed and then looked at the map of the Higurashi shrine in front of him. He wasn't going to do anything either for he knew that his brother spoke nothing but truth. Yes Inuyasha was brash, and ignorant sometimes, but he has matured a lot and it hurt Sesshomaru's pride to be put in his place by one that is not nearly as old as he was. For one so young, Inuyasha was very wise when he wanted to be.

"Thank you little brother. Lord of the North. Now may we get back to business."

"Yes." And then every one stepped forward and started planning a course of action.

After about an hour of talking and debating, they finally agreed upon a course of action. . .and just in time too. Kagome walked back into the library by the time they all said 'agreed'.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Nothing that is of any concern to you, little one." Sesshomaru said in his infamous monotone voice.

'OH NO HE DIDN'T!' Kagome shouted inside her brain.

'Shit, I'm in trouble now.' Sesshomaru thought after hearing her thoughts.

"Oh, nothing that concerns me? Though I have been through many things, seen many disasters, felt many changes, and the pain the was caused by the one I love and yet, it is none of my concern. Tossed aside like an old shoe. Now that Naraku is gone and the Shikon No Tama is dead, I guess there is no need for a mated miko with four kids. After all, her only purpose in this world is to bow down to her lord like an obedient dog. I shall be on my way." And with that, Kagome once again turned and left, but this time, gracefully. Swaying her hips and seducing Sesshomaru the entire way.

"You're a bastard, I just want you to know that." Shippou said. He was not pleased that his father had been ignoring his mother for the past year. He had been treating her more and more like how Inuyasha would treat her. . .minus the running off to another woman. . .he thinks. So with that thought, Shippou turned and left to follow his mother.

"Why?" Koga asked. It was all he had to ask.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath. He was upset. Upset that he had to push his mate away, upset that his mate was beginning to doubt his love and loyalty, upset that he could not change what is to come. It will be the strength that he is giving to her now that will save her then. He loved her, to all the kami's he loved her. But she would need this pain, and he would have to be the one to give it to her. With another frustrated sigh, he spoke.

"Because I love her dammit! I will not loose her! I will never loose her! I have to do this to save her!" Sesshomaru blurted out. Little did he know that Kagome was standing right outside the door, she had been going back to tell Inuyasha and Koga that they could stay for dinner should they choose to do so.

'He love's me? Then why? Why must he cause me pain to save me?'

"I understand that you wish to provide Kagome with all the strength you can before she returns to the past Sesshomaru, however, do you doubt her strength so much that you must push her away to 'make her strong' she is miko, even when she was human she was stronger than most demons! Why is it now that you doubt her strength?" Inuyasha spoke.

"Because you, little brother, did not hold her bloodied body in front of your very children. You, little brother, did not have to witness your mate's near death experience. . .again!" Sesshomaru closed his eyes tightly at the memory that he had for so long tried to chase away. Tears slipped from his grasp. He broke and silently cried.

Kagome gasped. 'So this is what he has been hiding from me for the past fifteen years? The fact that I will end up going back to the past somehow? The fact that he had to witness my beat up? It all makes sense now. . .I get my powers from my emotions, so if I am angry or hurt, my powers will be amplified ten fold when I take it out on the next person that tries to start something with me.'

"Mother."

Kagome gasped and jumped into the air, hitting her head on the ceiling that was twenty feet above them. When she came back down, she had been expecting to fall on her butt, but her son had caught her.

"Thanks hun. Sorry about that. How can I help you?"

"Mother," Shippou said seriously. "How much did you hear?"

Kagome sighed, she was hoping not to get caught. "Enough my son, enough." was all Kagome said.

"Then you know. You were not suppose to know mother." Shippou said.

"No shippou, I know how this works. You were not suppose to tell me, if I had found out it would be okay. As long as you did not directly approach me and say, 'hey guess what I will see you three hundred years ago again.' then you are okay." Kagome said.

"Still, we would have preferred that you did not find out."

Kagome smiled at her now very grown son. "Do not worry yourself my son, I will not say any thing. And if you like we can cast a memory spell on me."

Shippou's eyes widened in shock. "You would do that mother? For me? You would willingly give up this memory knowing that it would help you in the future?"

Kagome placed a gentle clawed hand on her sons cheek. "Shippou, you should know by now that I would do anything for those that I love. And I love you very, Very much. You are my son, maybe not by blood but you are my son none the less. I do not love you more or less because of that fact. If it would make you feel better sweety, then yes I will give up this memory."

"Thank you mother. I am sorry to say but I must ask that you do."

"It's okay, go get Kikyo and we will begin. Your father does not have to know about this okay?"

"Actually mother, yes he does, if we are to prevent such an event from happening again."

"Okay baby. Now go and get Kikyo." With that Shippou turned and sped off in the direction of his aunt.

Kagome then walked fully into the library now. Every one stared and looked at her, Sesshomaru quickly composed himself.

"Relax my love. I am not mad at you any more." Kagome spoke gently. "In fact I have come to warn you that Kikyo will be performing a memory spell on me."

"WHAT?" Sesshomaru yelled. He knew that he had pissed her off, but this was rediculous.

"Calm down my love." Kagome said with a chuckle. "I was coming back to invite Inuyasha and Koga to stay for dinner when I over heard you talking about me going back to the past. Shippou was not pleased that I had found out, so I told him that we could do a memory spell."

Sesshomaru took a very noticeable intake of breath. He had not known that she was out there. But now that he thought about it, she had made no attempt to hide herself either. Which to him, meant that she was mean to find out this way. If he could not pick up the scent of his mate, nor her presence or aura, then she was meant to find out.

"There will be no spells cast this day." Sesshomaru finally spoke.

"Why?" Kagome asked turning her head to the side. She may be a neko demon, but she sure has hell carried the traits of an inu.

"Because my love, you have made no attempt all day to hide yourself in any way shape or form, yet every time you came in here I did not sense your presence at all. Nor caught you lovely scent, nor your aura. To me, this is a sign that you were meant to know." Sesshomaru spoke with an emotion that Kagome had not heard in nearly sixteen years. Sadness.

"Sesshomaru. . ." Kagome started.

In a split second Sesshomaru was in front of his mate. He put a gentle claw to her lips and pushed just enough to draw one drop of blood before the wound sealed itself. Sesshomaru then bent down and kissed her red lips before sucking slightly to remove the blood.

"My blood to yours." Sesshomaru said.

"Hu?"

"You will know soon enough my mate. My angel."

"Sesshomaru."

"Shh, it is okay. Just come back to me, please." Sesshomaru said.

"I will, I promise. But how. . ."

Sesshomaru silenced her with another kiss. "All will be known in time mate. For now just please, no more." Sesshomaru lightly begged.

"Okay." Kagome said.

Shippou had heard his father say no to the memory spell, as well as Kikyo. So she turned to her sister and did the only thing she could do to lighten the mood.

"You know Kagome, it is a good thing that you decided not to press Lord Sesshomaru on that matter." Kikyo said.

"Oh? And why is that dear sister?" Kagome said playfully as she turned to face the others.

"Because we all know that Curiosity Killed The Cat." and with that Kikyo took off with a 'fuming' Kagome close behind.

"I'm gonna get you for that Kikyo." Kagome cried. But every one just laughed as the two women had their play time while the children were not around to see.

"Hey Koikotsu?"

"Sup?" the older brother responded

"I was wondering, why is it do you think that our parents do not discuss their past with us. They have told us little, and I want to know more. I mean after all Shippou and Rin got to live it, so why can't we at least know about it?" Hoshitu asked.

"That is a good question. I have thought about this many times before and have come to a conclusion. It is in the past correct?"

"Hai."

"Then it should be in the history section. Why don't we go to the public library after school and check it out."

"Cool, that sounds like a plan." Aidan chimed.

"Who said you were invited." Hoshitu joked.

"Well if Aidan can't go then I guess Ashanti is out as well." Koikotsu joked back.

"Damn." Hoshitu cursed, and every one laughed. They were all at P.E. right now playing volleyball, however, this group was awaiting their turn to take a net. There were only two nets, and six teams.

"Party over here, ooh, ooh." Ashanti called as she spiked the ball and scored a point for her team. All of them had to be cautions as to the strength they used. Or speed. Their parents had all taught them control. It sure came in handy when playing games like this.

"Hey remember the first time we played volley ball?" Inumaru asked. Every one nodded. "Man that was funny." Suddenly every one was lost in memory lane.

_Flash back_

"_I got it!" Makotchin called as he jumped up to spike it. He was literally right in front of the net and when he hit it he had forgotten to be cautious of his claws. _

_A loud ' POP' was heard. Every one looked over to find a deflated volleyball and a very red Makotchin._

_Soon though, every one, humans and demons included, laughed. Makotchin could not help but apologize for 'hitting the ball to hard'. But his family and friends knew for a fact that he had not hit it hard at all, his claws had gotten in the way._

_End flashback_

Every one began to chuckle at the memory while Makotchin turned two shades of red. He had not meant to do that, and fortunately for him, his teachers did not question how he had hit the ball hard enough to pop it. He got off by simply buying the school another volley ball as punishment. Just before the group could do anything else though, they hear some one call out.

"Watch out!"

They all moved in time, but not to the point to make any one think something was wrong with them. They were known to be the fastest in their school so it did not surprise any one to see them dodge a stray ball. Even with such little warning.

"I'm so sorry Hoshitu, are you all right?" Ashanti asked with sadness and concern. Apparently not all of them moved in time.

"It's all good. No worries here, really I'm fine." His nose was slightly red from the ball but other than that, he really was fine.

Ashanti looked as if she were about to cry. This upset Hoshitu greatly, he did not wish the woman that he had come to love to cry over something that did not even hurt! Acting on pure instinct alone, he gathered her into his arms and began to nuzzle her gently to show her he was fine and to sooth her pain away. Though she was not his mother's blood, she reminded him so much of his mother. His mother could never hurt someone with out herself getting hurt as well. No matter who it was. This is why he was so attracted to her. This is why he loved her. She had a pure heart.

Ashanti gasped when Hoshitu took her into his arms. She knew he had feelings for her, and she him. . .but demons mate for life and they were just to young. . .not to mention her father would know the minute she was within a mile of his nose. "H-hoshitu?" she then realized that he had acted on instinct. Which in demon society meant one thing. He recognized her as mate. She blushed furiously at the thought of being his mate, but she was not ready yet. Maybe they could court each other for a couple of years?

Hoshitu at that moment, just realized what he was doing. . .in front of the whole class.

"Oooh" every one said in a very elementary type way.

"Omg, I am so sorry Ashanti, youwerejustupsetandIdidn'twantyoutobeupsetandIhavetogousetheboysroomIwillttylbye." He then quickly placed her on her feet and took off, at a very slow pace but still really fast to humans. (Translation "you were upset and I didn't want you to be upset and I have to use the boys room I will ttyl bye.")

Every one busted out laughing at Hoshitu's antics. But what no one noticed was the Ashanti's heart had broken when he took off like that. No one but Koikotsu.

"Ashanti, I must speak with you. . .now." Koikotsu said in a deadly serious voice that sent chills down every ones spine.

"Yes." she said after they walked away from human ears.

"Do not be hurt by my little brothers sudden retreat. He loves you, and we got yelled at this morning about respecting women unless we plan on courting them and taking them for mates. He is scared that he will hurt you, or you will reject him should he wish to court you. Talk to him. You will not regret it I promise you this."

"And if I do?" Ashanti asked

"Then I will stand idly by as you kick my ass from here to the other side of Japan. And them some."

"You mean to tell me that you will not defend yourself at all?"

"Not in a single way."

"Deal."

With that they both shared a secret smile, Koikotsu does not smile much but when he does it is always a beautiful thing.

Kagome walked into her room and pulled out her boom box that she had bought when the boys were still very young. She would always play soothing music to help them sleep since their ears were so sensitive that they could pick up every sound in the castle. She was in a perky mood and planned to take full advantage of it. Sure she just found out that some way some how she would end up in the past again but she didn't even care about that right now. She wanted music. . .to be exact. . .she wanted music that no one she knew listened to. . . Shania Twain! Only because some of Shania's music was true. One of her songs being 'Any Man Of Mine.' and 'If You're Not In It For Love, I'm Outta Here!' . After all, that was the exact mood she was in and that was exactly what she was going to listen too on the rare occasions that she listened to something else other than Likin Park or Rob Zombie. Oh yes she was evil and she will torture every one with her music this day to make herself happy.

She popped the cd into the cd player and flipped to song fourteen (14). After that she changed clothes real quick while the player was still trying to read the cd. (A/n: come one people it is like 13-15 years old yours would take a few minutes too.) Kagome slipped into some pants that clung to her figure but was not to tight to be considered grosse. She then put on a cute sleeveless shirt that was pink and showed her cleavage. . .oh yes she was going to be evil to EVERY ONE! The cd player finally signaled that it was ready when she finished putting some socks on and she went over and clicked play.

(A/n: I do not own these songs they belong to who ever wrote them. . .which since it is Shania Twain I am guessing she did. . .don't know)

As the music began to play, she began to sing and dance. Twirling and twisting in every way. Oh yes, torture indeed. 'Sesshomaru is going to flip when he comes up here to find out what all the noise is about' Kagome snickered to herself. She was acting like a teen again. Before long though, someone else came into the room and stopped the song. When Kagome looked up with anger and protest, she stopped seeing it was her 'sister in crime', none other than DUHN, DUHN, DUHN. . .dum, dum, dum, dum. . .(sorry had to) Sango.

Sango looked at her warrior sister and smiled her evil smile. Sango had heard Kagome rummaged around up here and had come to see what was going on, when she got up here she watched Kagome change clothes then begin to dance to 'their favorite torture music'. "Mind if I join in the fun?" Sango asked, all ready dressed for the occasion.

"Nope, not at all, just press play and turn it up."

Sango did as she was told then pressed play. Let the torture begin. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Sorry)

_Mind if I sit down?_

_Can I buy you a round?_

_Haven't seen your face before_

_Are you new in town?_

_It's the same old line_

_Oh every time._

_Are you alone_

_Can I take you home?_

_Now every woman sees_

_With every "pretty please"_

_There's a pair of lyin' eyes _

_And a set of keys._

_He says, "Come be star_

_In the back seat of my care."_

_Oh but baby slow down_

_You're goin' way to far_

_Let me Make it clear_

_To you my dear_

_If you're not _

_In it for love (baby)_

_If you're not _

_Willin' to give it all you go_

_If you're not in it for life_

_If you're not in it for love_

_Let me make it clear _

_To you my dear_

_If you're not in it for love_

_I'm outta here._

_Babe, I can change your world_

_Make you a cover girl_

_Yeah you could be a beauty queen_

_In a magazine_

_Now tell me, what's your sign?_

_Why always the same old line?_

_I'll be in number 409_

_If you change your mind_

_Let me make it clear _

_To you my dear_

_If you're not _

_In it for love_

_If you're not _

_Willin' to give it all you got_

_If you're not in it for life_

_If you're not in it for love_

_Let me make it clear _

_To you my dear_

_If you're not in it for love_

_I'm outta here_

_If you not in for love_

_If you're not in it for life _

_If you're not in it for love_

_I'm outta here._

Sango and Kagome giggled when the song ended and they stopped dancing. They had long ago noticed that Miroku and Kohaku were standing there watching the two dance like a bunch of wild childs. Kagome quickly walked over to the cd player and changed it to song sixteen (16).

_This is what a woman wants. . ._

_Any man of mine better be proud of me_

_Even when I'm ugly he still better love me_

_And I can be late for a date that's fine_

_But he better be on time_

_Any man of mine'll say its fits just right_

_When last year's dress is just a little too tight_

_And anything I do or say better be okay_

_When I have a bad hair day_

_And If I change my mind_

_A million times_

_I wanna hear him say_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_ _I like it that way_

_Any man of mine better walk the line_

_Better show me a teasin', squeezin' pleasin' kinda time_

_I need a man who knows, how the story goes_

_He's gotta be a heartbeatin', fine treatin_

_Breathtakin', earthquakin' kind_

_Any man of mine _

_Well any man of mine better disagree_

_When I say another woman's looking better than me_

_And when I cook him dinner and I burn it black_

_He better say, mmmm, I like it like that yeah_

_And if I change my mind_

_A million times_

_I wanna hear him say_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah I like it that way_

_Any man of mine better walk the line_

_Better show me a teasin', squeezin', pleasin' kinda time_

_I need a man who knows, how the story goes_

_He's gotta be a heartbeatin', fine treatin'_

_Breathtakin', earthquakin' kind_

_Any man of mine_

_You gotta shimmy shake_

_Make the earth quake_

_Kick, turn, stomp, stomp, then jump_

_Heel to toe, Do Si Do_

'_Til your boots wanna break_

'_Til your feet and your back ache_

_Keep it movin' 'til you just can't take anymore_

_Come on every body on the floor_

_A-one two, a-three four_

_Hup-two hup_

_If you wanna be a man of min, that's right_

_This is what a woman wants. . ._

The second song clicked off and Sesshomaru stood there and blinked. . .now he knew why so many women (whether or not they hated country or pop music) loved Shania Twain. She told it how it was to most men, this is what a woman wanted. Wow he felt like a real dog at the moment, pun intended. And for some odd reason, he knew, he just plain knew, what song was coming next. . . .the one song that most men hated.

He watched as his mate walked up to the cd player and placed it on the number five (5). He was right, she was going to torture him with this wrenched song. Great. But he could not take his eyes off of her, he could not turn to leave. She had him hypnotized, and she knew it. Kami's he loved her. Every thing about her, even the torture that he had to endure, he loved her.

_I'm going out tonight- I'm feelin' alright_

_Gonna let it alll hang out_

_Wanna make some noise- really raise my voice_

_Yeah, I wanna scream and shout_

_No inhibitions- make no conditions_

_Gat a little out a line_

_I ain't gonna act politically correct_

_I only wanna have a good time_

_The best thing about being a woman_

_Is the preogative to have a little fun and. . ._

_Oh, Oh, Oh, go totally crazy- forget I'm a lady_

_Men's shirts- short skirts_

_Oh, oh, oh, really go wild- yeah doin' it in style_

_Oh, oh, oh, get in the action- feel the attraction_

_Color my hair- do what I dare_

_Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free- yeah, to feel the way I feel_

_Man! I feel like a woman!_

_The girls need a break- tonight we're gonna take_

_The chance to get out on the town_

_We don't need romance- we only wanna dance_

_We're gonna let our hair hang down_

_The best thing about being a woman_

_is the prerogative to have a little fun and. . ._

_OH, oh, oh, go totally crazy- forget I'm a lady_

_Men's shirts- short skirts _

_Oh, oh, oh, really go wild- yeah, doin' it in style_

_Oh, oh, oh, get in the action- feel the attraction_

_Color my hair- do what I dare_

_Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free- yeah, to feel the way I feel_

_Man! I feel like a woman! _

_The best thing about being a woman_

_Is the prerogative to have a little fun and. . ._

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy- forget I'm a lady_

_Men's shirts- short skirts_

_Oh, oh, oh, really go wild- yeah doin' it in style_

_Oh, oh, oh, get in the action- feel the attraction_

_Color my hair- do what I dare_

_Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free- yeah, to feel the way I feel_

_Man! I feel like a woman!_

_I get totally crazy_

_Can you feel it_

_Come, come, come on baby_

_I feel like a woman_

Now all the men stood by as all the girls danced. Sango, Rin, Kaugra, Kanna, Ayame, Kikyo, and Kagome stood there breathing and laughing at their silliness.

"Kagome, we need a break, can we listen to something a little more slow where we could just lay on the floor?" Kanna asked.

"Yeppers. Just give me a sec." Kagome replied as she walked up to the cd player and started flipping through songs.

_In your arms I can still feel the way you want me when you hold me_

_I can still hear the words you whispered when you told me_

_I can stay right here forever in your arms_

_And There ain't no way- I'm lettin' you go now_

_And there ain't no way- and there ain't no how_

_I'll never see that day. . ._

'_Cause I'm keeping you forever and for always_

_We will be together all of our days_

_Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face- always_

_mmmm, baby_

_In your heart- I can still here a beat for every time you kiss me_

_And when we're apart, I know how much you miss me_

_I can feel your love for me in your heart_

_And there ain't no way- I'm lettin' you go now_

_And there ain't no way- and there ain't no how_

_I'll never see that day. . ._

'_Cause I'm keeping you forever and for always_

_We will be together all of our days_

_Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face- always_

_(I wanna wake up every morning)_

_In your eyes (I can still see the look of the one) I can still see the look of hte one who really loves me_

_(I can still feel the way that you want) the one who wouldn't put anything else in the world above me_

_(I can still see the love for me) I can still see love for me in your eyes_

_(I still see the love) _

_And there ain't no way- I'm lettin' you go now_

_And there ain't no way- and there ain't no how_

_I'll never see that day. . ._

'_Cause I'm keeping you forever and for always_

_We will be together all of our days_

_Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face- always_

'_Cause I'm keeping you forever and for always_

_We will be together all of our days_

_Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face- always_

_I'm keeping you forever and for always_

_I'm in your arms_

A click was heard just as the song ended, someone had turned the cd player off. Kagome was pissed now, no one turned her venting/ torture music off!

As Kagome whirled around on the person that had dared to approach the cd player in such a way, she spoke. . . "You fucking want me to kick your ass don't . . . .Koikotsu? Oops!" Kagome blushed three shades.

Snickers were heard in the background and Koikotsu cocked his eyebrow at his mother, never before had he heard such language from her. . .he had always assumed she was to naive.

Koga walked up to Ashanti and placed one arm around her shoulder and she leaned into him and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"After noon father." she said.

"How's my little girl doing? I don't have to make a hit list do I?"

Ashanti giggled. "Mau, father sometimes you are such a hand full, how does mother deal with ya?"

"Simple, I ignore him." Ayame answered. Every one chuckled.

Aidan and Makotchin walked together into the room and greeted Sango with a warm embrace.

"After noon mother, how do you fair this day?" Aidan asked.

"I fair well son, how about you?"

"HENTAI!" 'SLAP' unconcious Makotchin on the ground. He had groped Kira, for the second time that day. He had done it during 3rd period earlier.

"Well, I see that Mokotchin will take after his father after all." Sango said.

"Now, now dear Sango, it did not stop you from becoming my mate so it could not be all bad." Miroku spoke.

Sango blushed red. Miroku turned to their son "Makotchin, you do however, need to learn to respect women more if you are going to continue with the legend of our cursed hand."

"Yes father." Makotchin answered.

Kira stood where she was, she knew her mother would come to her. Inuyasha, however, had not patience.

"What are you going to stand there all day like an idiot or are you going to come over here and get this over with?" Inuyasha snapped.

His father walked up to him and brought his fist down on his head, knocking him to the ground.

"You know Inuyasha, we could just give Inu jr. over there a rosary like the one you wore and just sit him." Kagome said. 'thunk' "oops sorry, I didn't mean to say it. Honest." Kagome apologized quickly.

Every one just laughed at Inuyasha's misfortune.

Koikotsu watched his mother with interest, this is the first time in his fifteen years of life of witnessing this side of her. He now understood fully why his father loved her so damn much. Hoshitu oh the other hand, was busy looking at Ashanti, and Koga noticed this.

"Hey," Koga whispered just loud enough for Inuyasha sr. and Sesshomaru to hear, and Ashanti but he forgot he was still holding her.

"I think your son likes my daughter, any chance they might become mates?"

Sesshomaru thought about this for a moment before answering, Ashanti blushed ten shades deeper than ever. Her father! Asking if she would become her friends mate!

"It is quite possible, Inu's are very possessive and protective. We allow no harm to come to those that our demon blood recognizes as mate. But I am not them, only time will tell. Koikotsu. Come here." Sesshomaru said

"Yes father."

"Take the others and go do your home work, after wards we have decided it will be good to get some sparring in before you all go home, to work out the pent up energy that you all seem to have so much of."

"As you wish father." Koikotsu said before leading the other kids out.

"Wow that was um. . .so not cool!" Kagome said.

"Why? Because you are no longer picture perfect to your sons?" Sango teased.

Kagome simply growled. And every one laughed save Sesshomaru who just gave his mate a longing look. He wanted at least one more night with her, should she not return from the past. But he knew that it would have to wait. He would have to wait.


	4. Secret Identities

Secret Identities

Hoshitu woke the next morning with energy he never knew he could possess at such a time. He was rather excited because today he himself, along with the rest of the teenage gang would be going to the library and trying to discover their families past. Why their family would what to hide it from them in the first place they did not know. But today, they were all hoping to find some clue as to why their parents were to reluctant to talk about their lives before the kids were born. What Hoshitu wanted to find out more than any thing though, was why is mother was so vulnerable. Kikyo could take a true form, so could he and his brother and they were hayous. So why was it that their mother, because of her holy powers, could not take a form? The other three had holy powers but it did not stop them. 'Hell I was born in my true form and I still have holy powers so why is it that my mother can not do what we accomplished from the time of conception?'

"Hoshitu?"

"Yes aniki?"

"Get dressed, it's time. We will have to leave sooner than usual to prevent any questions."

"You do realize that we are skipping school to do this right?" Hoshitu asked.

"Yes, and though it is dishonorable, it must be done if we are to ever get any answers as far as our unseen past. The most I have gathered from father was that we were conceived five hundred years ago, yet we were only born fifteen, that is not a normal pregnancy. So then what is it that our parents hide."

"Also, why is it that our mother and father are full demon and we are hayou? They said it was because our mother was human once, but so were Miroku, Rin, Sango, and Kohaku."

"Very good point, let us not forget these questions in search of our past."

"COOL!"

Koikotsu ran up to Hoshitu and bopped him on the head, "silence your self you nitwit, we do not wish to alert our father and mother of this now do we?"

"To late." came a smooth voice.

Both Koikotsu and Hoshitu cringed. . .busted.

"Father." Koikotsu said.

"What are you two planning at this time of morning and why?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Ah come on father, did you have to ruin it?" Hoshitu cried, immediately Koikotsu caught on. . .comics.

"Ruin what son?" Sesshomaru asked with an amused eyebrow raised. He knew they were trying to wiggle their way out of it. But they would not get past him. He was not their mother.

"Well, we were planning on surprising you with breakfast in bed. . ."

"I can smell your lies son, try again." Sesshomaru said.

"We were just going to the library before school started father." Koikotsu said.

Sesshomaru could smell no lie that time, but he still felt as if something were a mist. Something was not being said, why were they going to the library?

Koikotsu just stood there underneath his father's narrowed eyes, unmoving, with no emotions displayed.

'How the hell does aniki do that?' Hoshitu thought.

After what seemed like eternity, but in all actuality was probably only five minutes, Kagome walked into the room.

"Hey boys, what's going on?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"Our sons plan to go to the library before school opens. However, I get the feeling that they are hiding something from us." Sesshomaru said in his cold voice.

Kagome slapped Sesshomaru on the arm lightly before speaking in her cheery voice. "Oh stop it Sesshomaru, they probably are going to the library before school." Kagome said then looked at Koikotsu, who was still in a staring contest with his father. "And then they will probably turn right around after getting to the library and head towards down town comics. Probably to get the latest edition on one of the comic books."

"Hu, uh." Koikotsu adverted his gaze from his father. Sesshomaru was shell shocked. 'How the hell does she do that?' He thought to himself before looking back at his sons.

Sesshomaru sighed. "How much will you need." he asked his pups.

"Hu?" they said in unison.

"How much will you need."

"Um, we're not sure, we don't know how much it will cost or if it is even out yet father." Hoshitu answered.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said before handing both of his pups a fifty dollar bill.

"Thank you father." Koikotsu said.

"Next time, just tell me you are going to the comic store, don't beat around the bush." Sesshomaru warned.

Kagome simply smiled then walked out of the room to get breakfast ready, yes they had servants but she loved to cook.

* * *

An hour after everything was said and done, the boys were finally off to the library in their limo. . .since the bus to school did not make a stop along the way. Once they were there, they noticed that the rest of the gang was all ready waiting for them.

"Hey Koikotsu, Hoshitu guess what?" Inuyasha asked.

"What?" Koikotsu said in a monotone voice. If Inuyasha was being nice to him it was because his father tore into him again.

"Kirara called us last night. She said hi to all of ya. Oh and she said that she might have actually found a potential mate over in North America."

"Hey, that is great. Tell her next time ya'll talk to her that I said good luck with the potential mate thing." Hoshitu said.

"Will do." Kira spoke.

"Now that, that is out of the way." Koikotsu held his arm out to Kira. "Shall we Cousin?"

Kira giggled and took the offered arm. "Yes, we shall, cousin."

Hoshitu walked up to Ashanti and sheepishly offered his arm to her. She too, giggled and took it. The rest followed behind. This was going to be a long day.

Two hours after the group had been searching the facts of the feudal era, they found nothing. Inuyasha, being just like his father, was defiantly losing his patience.

"What the fucking hell? We have been searching for two hours and still we have found nothing. This whomps!"

"Inuyasha, you have been watching to much Recess." Kira stated.

"Yeah and your point would be. . ." Inuyasha spat back at Kira.

"Nothing, just that you sound like T.J. is all." Kira spat back.

"Feh."

All the others simply nodded their heads, those two always fought. And if it wasn't those two, it was Koikotsu and Inuyasha going at it. Kira didn't really get along with any one. . .but at least she and Koikotsu knew how to be civil towards each other. They even escorted each other into the library.

Koikotsu decided he had heard enough of the bickering, they were starting to draw attention and that was not what they needed.

"Enough! Both of you. I think we may be looking for the wrong things. We are looking for 'facts', and 'actual' events that have all ready occurred in the past."

"Duh! Wow you're fucking stupid." Inuyasha spat.

Koikotsu closed his eyes for a brief second to regain the control that he was so close to losing. "Inuyasha, if you would shut your fucking mouth for two minutes, I will tell you where I am going with this!" Koikotsu said.

"Koikotsu? May I speak please? I think I know where you are going with this, and if I am right then we will all feel better not having to speak to each other, however if I am wrong then please correct me." Ashanti asked. She was always the one to try and come between Koikotsu and Inuyasha.

"Indeed." was all Koikotsu said.

"Has any one told you Koikotsu that you have just a big of a stick up your ass, as your father does?" Inuyasha spat.

That was it, Koikotsu lost it. He jumped at Inuyasha and pinned him to the ground by his throat.

"Despite the fact that I have a stick up my ass, little cousin! I am still your alpha, next time it would be wise for you to use your brain before you speak, lest you wish me to kill you!" Koikotsu spat. His eyes slightly tented red.

"Hey guys, stop it, we are in a public place and if someone sees us we will not only be busted for skipping school but I don't think many people will be okay with the fact that you both have red colored eyes." Makotchin said.

Koikotsu stood from where he was with an almost unconcious Inuyasha at his feet and straightened himself before speaking.

"Inumaru, your father, Koga, said something that has been brought to my attention to my father yesterday. . .if possible I would like to talk to you about it more late. . .r. . .Hello Sonya." Koikotsu finished. His other object of affection just walking into the library.

Sonya looked a lot like her father, but she had her mothers figure. How? Simple. She was tall and slim, with just enough hips to catch any mans eye. But she had violet eyes that spoke of a great warrior. Her markings were being covered by a concealment spell. She was one of the few who preferred a spell to makeup. Her hair came down to her thighs when pulled into a high pony tail, and it was black with red highlights going through it. All in all, she was beautiful. Koikotsu feared getting near her though, he had all ready seen what his brother was going through, and he thought that she was just plain to young. . . .after all she was still in middle school. Eighth grade yes, but still two years behind him. Not cool in the high school world.

Sonya looked up from her book that she had been reading since she got out of school. She had two classes in the morning and the didn't have another one until later that after noon. So she spent most of her time in the public library since it was only a couple of blocks away. When she saw it was Koikotsu who had greeted her, her face lit up with a smile.

"Good morning Koikotsu, may I ask why you are here and not in school." she said while smiling.

"Um. . .well . . ." he stammered.

Hoshitu stepped in to save his brother from further embarrassment. "What my brother is trying to say is that we are skipping school but he can't out right tell you that because you might tell mom and dad, and on top of that we are here trying to discover our parents past."

'Thank you little brother I owe you one.' Koikotsu thought.

"Oh wow that sounds so cool can I join in?" Sonya asked excitedly.

"NO!" Aidan chimed.

"Why?" Sonya and Ashanti asked together.

"Because there is nothing to join in. However. . . since you are here more often than we are, maybe you can help us by leading."

Sonya was so excited that she dropped her book where she stood leaped over the table between her and her big brother and glomped him.

"Okay now can I talk? Please?" Ashanti asked sweetly.

"Speak little one." Koikotsu said.

"Okay I think what Koikotsu meant is that we should not be looking for facts or actual events at all."

"What!" Every one but Koikotsu and Sonya said at that statement.

"Look, now here in this time, demons are a myth, therefore we do not exist to them. Which would mean any thing involving our parents would most likely be in the mythology or fantasy section. Something about myths and legends would do. Now is where Sonya comes in. Sonya where would be the best place for us to look."

Inuyasha felt stupid at that moment for chewing Koikotsu out and insulting him. 'Dammit why am I always eating my words?'

"Right this way." Sonya said while walking next to Koikotsu. They were both dominates in the group when together. Sonya because of her warrior blood, and Koikotsu because of his fathers blood. They defiantly showed leadership skills.

* * *

"Hmmm, this feels good." Kagome said to herself.

"Kagome?" came a sweet voice.

"Yes Rin. How can I help ya hun?"

"Um, mother. . . . .I think. . . .can I come in and talk to you?"

"Sure, we're both girls so don't be shy."

Rin stepped into the bathhouse that was normally for Sesshomaru and Kagome only and walked up to her mother.

"Mom, I think. . . . .I think that I might be pregnant." Rin said quietly as not to alert any one else that might be ease dropping.

"REALLY WOW THAT'S AWSOME! Wait what do you mean you think? Didn't you take a pregnancy test?"

"No mama, I was to scared. I don't know what to do, and what will Shippou say? What if he's not ready? Mommy I'm so scared." Rin said as she started to cry.

"Rin." Kagome said soothingly as she took her daughter into her arms. "Shh, Its okay hun I promise. Every thing will be just fine. Just talk to your mate okay?"

Rin sniffled a couple of times before smiling. Though the smile did not reach her eyes. "Okay mom." and with that she stood and left.

About ten minutes after Rin left, Sesshomaru came in. Kagome let out a fit of giggles seeing her mate enter, her mind in the gutter. "Why my love, I did not think that you would wish to have me so soon in the day." Kagome teased.

Sesshomaru looked at his mate with a cold glare. "Any other time my beautiful angel, I would take you regardless the time of day. However, I have just received some disturbing news that I think we should discuss." and with that he turned on his heel and left. 

Kagome sighed. This couldn't be good. 'Oh kami, please tell me that my sons did not get into another fight at school again. Especially with Inuyasha.'

* * *

Sesshomaru waited for his mate, finally after what seemed like hours, she arrived. Fully dressed for the occasion too.

"Sit my litte miko." Sesshomaru ordered gently.

"Yes?" Kagome questioned with slight nervousness.

"I just received a call from the school. Apparently our children decided that going to school today was not an important issue." Sesshomaru spoke.

"NANI!"

Sesshomaru cringed at her high pitched voice. She was pissed, he could feel the waves of anger flowing off of her. He however, had, had time to calm down.

"Please tell me, my lord, that I heard you wrong!"

"I am sorry my beautiful angel, but no you did not hear me wrong."

"Oh I am so going to kick their asses. They told me that we could trust them. What the hell!"

"Calm down little miko. We will TALK to them when they get home. Do not yell and do not accuse. We must show them the proper respect if we wish them to show it back."

Kagome took deep cleansing breaths. After about five minutes of meditating, she felt she was calm enough to speak again. The whole time Sesshomaru remained patient.

"Why? Why my love? Why would they do this to us? Did we spoil them to much? Or maybe not enough?" Kagome asked almost in tears.

"No. Stop this now." Sesshomaru ordered as he held her in his arms and kissed away the tears. "We will know the reasons upon their return home my love. Until that time, I order you not to worry about it."

Kagome smiled and giggled at his attempt to make her forget about this tidbit of news. "Okay. I will do as my lord wishes." Kagome said teasingly.

Sesshomaru knew what she meant by it, and decided now was the time to take full advantage of it. He leaned down and claimed her lips for his. His tongue exploring her mouth. His hands moving to her nether lips. Just before he reached his destination. . . . .

'Ring, ring, ring'

"Fuck!" Sesshomaru shouted. He hated being interrupted.

"This better be good or else!" Sesshomaru spat into the phone.

A husky voice chuckled on the other end, notifying Sesshomaru of who had called. "My, my, cranky today aren't we Sesshomaru? Did I interrupt something?"

"What the hell do you want Miroku?"

-sighs- "I wanted to know if you had seen at least one of my three kids."

"No, actually Koikotsu and Hoshitu are missing as well, apparently they never made it to first period."

"Sonya made it to school and was there for her first two classes, but after that she did not return to school."

"Hmmm."

"What?"

"Where does Sonya go for her little breaks after her first two classes?"

"Um, normally the library, she is just like her mother in every way. Beautiful, strong, smart. So yeah, that is where she would have headed. OH IF ANY ONE EVEN DARED TO TOUCH MY DAUGHTER I WILL HAVE THEIR HEADS ON A SILVER PLATTER!" Miroku yelled the last part getting the mental image that some strange man took her away.

"Miroku."

"Hu?"

"In case you have forgotten, which I am sure you have not, Sonya is a full blooded demon. She can handle her own. Especially with such good martial arts teachers."

Miroku stopped to think about this for a moment. Kagome leaned into Sesshomaru to rest her head on his shoulder. "You're right, I'm sorry. I just. . . .it's one thing for my sons to take off. . . . but Sonya? It's not like her."

'Beep, beep'

"Miroku hold on, I have another call coming in."

"Sure thing."

'Click'

"Hello."

"Hey Sess. It's me Koga. . . . .have you seen my kids?"

"Yours are missing too?"

"What do you mean mine are missing too?"

"Koikotsu and Hoshitu did not go to school. Aidan, and Makotchin did not go to school. Sonya went to school for her first two classes but did not return after that, she normally go's to the library for the break."

"Oh. Dammit. Inumaru, I could piture him doing this. . . . .but Ashanti?"

"You need not worry. Ten to one says that Kira and Inuyasha are with them as well. And I think we finally found the answer to our three hundred year old question."

"Hu?" Koga said before thinking about it. . .How did Kagome manage to get back to the past? What spell did she use. Then it all clicked in his head. "Oh that question."

"Call Inuyasha and Kikyo and tell them to come over here. From here I will personally go to the library myself and pick them all up and bring them back here for a nice long talk. Miroku and Sango will be here as well."

"On it."

'Click'

"Miroku?"

"Yeah still here."

"Good, bring Sango. I think that I have figured out where every one is."

"What do you mean every. . . . . oh, OH. Hu?"

"Just get over here."

"As milord wishes."

'Click'

-sighs- Kagome looked at her mate, she had heard everything. 'I wonder what question they are talking about that they have wanted answered for three hundred years?' she thought to herself.

"Go and dress more appropriately my angel. We will be having company soon."

"Yes my lord." Kagome said seductively before standing and walking away.

'Must she torture me so?'

* * *

"Hey, look guys I found something." Inuyasha said quitely.

"What did you find cousin." Koikotsu asked kindly.

Every one found it weird that those two were suddenly getting along. But no one said anything.

"It's called ' The Legend of the Shinko no Tama'

"Do tell us. Or would you wish me to read it?" Koikotsu whispered.

"No I'll read it, thanks though. Every one sit down, it's kinda long."

Every one did as Inuyasha said.

"Here goes."

" _And so it came to be that the Shikon Jewel of four souls had to be given to a priestess to guard. It was said to grant the wish of the holder. The demon slayer village had guarded it well, but it was to tainted to keep contained any longer. Therefore resulting for it to end up in said priestesses hand. However, all was not meant to be well. For a man who's name to this day remains unknown, had wanted to see the jewel tainted, as well as the priestess that had cared for him while he was ill._

_The priestess had fallen in love with an inu hayou. And he had loved her. The evil man knew of this and took advantage of it by turning them against each other. The priestess sealed the hayou that she had thought betrayed her to a God tree for all time with her dying breath. Thus allowing the jewel to be burned with her body._

_Fifty years later the priestess's reincarnation was born in origins unknown and stumbled upon the sealed hayou while traveling. In an attempt to save herself, the hayou, and the villagers that had band together to defeat a demon called Mistress Centipede, she broke the seal placed on the hayou by her incarnate. A few days later, after the jewel had been ripped from the reincarnation's body, another demon got a hold of it. When she tried to shoot the demon with a sacred arrow, it accidentally hit the jewel in the process. The jewel shattered into many pieces that were then scattered all over Japan. And so the search began._

_Later the priestess and hayou had banded together, and along the way picked up a fire cat demon, a demon slayer, a monk, and a little fox demon as part of the group. They were said to be trying to exact revenge on an evil and vile hayou named Naraku. However, the incarnation that had sealed the inu hayou to a tree, was brought back to life, thus causing both the incarnation and reincarnation to share a soul. Naraku was said to be behind this, for he wanted to torment the woman that his human heart wanted._

_When all the jewels had been found, the final battle came. It was said that the hayou had a half brother that was full demon, and ruled the west side of Japan. He too joined the fight. The fight raged, and the good won, the jewel was put back together, and the reincarnation made the wish. Though what she had wished for was something that was not recorded. However after she had made the wish, she had died in the arms of her demon lover, the Lord of the Western lands."_

"Well, that's it for that Legend." Inuyasha whispered.

"Here I found another one." Sonya spoke just as softly.

"Please do tell." Kira urged. They were finally getting answers about their parents.

"Okay but this one is kinda long too."

"Wow, who would have thought that our parents would have secret identities." Inumaru whispered.

"Tell me about it." Ashanti whispered back.

"Well what is the next one about?" Koikotsu asked.

"It's about a priestess."

"_Shortly after the Final Battle with the evil hayou that desired power from the Shikon No Tama, another evil rose in his place, thus beginning the war of ages. The war that was said to wiped demons and hayous off the face of this earth._

_A woman, priestess that resembled the one who had wished on the Shikon No Tama, was leaving the Western Lands and headed back to her village on the outskirts of Inuyasha's Forest. Which is now known as the Higurashi Shrine. She had been deep in thought when a demon attacked her from behind and knocking her unconcious. Shortly after she awoke and found that she had been clothed, bathed, and placed in the demons own personal chambers. When she demanded the meaning of all of it, he simply said that she was with child and need not be running around in the wilderness in her condition._

_The miko, being taken aback by his generosity, decided to ignore the warning signals that her body was sending her. She remained in his care for a week before deciding that it was time to continue on her journey. However, this did not take place. The demon had other ideas._

_The night of the full moon, the miko was tied down to his bed, naked, on her stomach. Several demons stood around her and chanted a spell that she did not know. The demon brought a knife to her back and began to carve signs into her. The priestess begged and screamed for the demon to stop. He simply struck her and told her to be quite. When she tried to use her holy powers the demon told her that she would simply end up purifying her child in the process as well. The demon knew that she had warmed the Western Lords bed, at least that was the said rumors since she looked so much like his dead mate. So being the ever loving and pure hearted mother, and woman she was. Allowed him to continue his torture upon her, for she did not wish to be the murderer of her child._

_The Norther, Southern, Western, and Eastern Lords had all heard of a demon performing spells on humans. They were enraged by this, and what had enraged them more, was when they heard that one of their most trusted allies, and closest friend, had been taken for the spell. They quickly gathered their armies and followed the priestess's scent, who was said to hold the scent of lavender and rainstorms. However, once they arrived, it was to late, the spell was complete, and their 'daughter, friend, and lover' had been changed into a demon herself. The four lords One Dog, One Wolf, One Cat, and One Dragon, went into an outrage and began slaughtering the whole castle along with their armies. After they had made sure there was no more threat to their 'daughter' one of the lords approached her with caution. He then gently picked her up and carried her back to the camp that they had their soldiers set up for them. __Thus being the end of the pure priestess, and the peace between humans and demons. For the evil that had replaced the hayou Naraku, had started this war on purpose. Spreading word to human villages that demons were trying to 'purify' all living creatures into one race. Soon a war broke out and every one had to choose a side. An army of priests, priestess, and any other holy human out there, marched to the Western Castle, where the battle began._

_Despite how strong the four lords were, they were no match for holy powers. Thus resulting in the purification of the demon race."_

Every one sat silently for a few minutes. Contemplating what had been said. Only one word broke the silence. A sad word, for it was muttered by Koikotsu, he knew who had been the one to receive those carvings from this legendary demon.

"Mother. . ."


	5. Spell Binding Answers

Spell Binding Answers

"Mother. . ." Koikotsu whispered.

"What about your mother?" Inumaru asked softly.

Every one looked upon Koikotsu waiting for an answer, however it never came.

"Oooohhhh, check this out. I found a poem about our parents past." Kira squealed.

Koikotsu, being thankful for the save, jumped on the band wagon. "Really? Read it to us please."

"Okay, but I am warning you all now, it is really, Really, creepy. It seems. . . . .almost familiar."

"How so?" Ashanti asked.

"You will see when I read it. Maybe it is just me but I get the feeling that it is not."

" _And so the demon lord wrote this poem, in hopes that his miko would some day catch wind of it and return to him._

_Come to me my soul, I call thee, back into my body._

_Come to me my soul, I demand to be returned to the one who has spawned me._

_Come to me my soul, I urge you to find me. Let us not be separate from the love that we confide in._

_Come to me my soul, return me to my former self. Make me whole._

_Leave us not in two halves, leave us not in pieces._

_Come to me and you will see that not even time, the portal for the well will keep us from being in love or being free."_

Every one sat there waiting for more. But none came. Finally it clicked in Hoshitu's head as to why it sounded so familiar to every one.

"Hey, it's not a poem."

"What?" they all asked.

"It's not a poem. It's a spell. It calls to the soul mates and children or parents of those in distress and in need of help. You say the spell if you have holy or demonic powers and your powers shoot out reaching for those it calls for. Your soul knows who to go to in your time of need."

"And you know this how Hoshitu?" Makotchin asked.

"Because it is the same poem that our parents had secretly said when we were but infants so that should we ever be in danger, they are the first to know and respond. Why do you think that every time we're in trouble they automatically know about it. Come on, none of us told Uncle Inuyasha or our father about the fights between Koikotsu and Inuyasha, but yet they always knew. Care to explain that?" Hoshitu finished.

Everyone thought about this for a moment. He was right. How did their parents know when ever they were in trouble?

"Wait, if they know when we are in trouble, then do you think they know we skipped school today?" Makotchin asked suddenly very worried about what his mother would do to him.

Aidan scoffed. "You baka. . ." but that was as far as he got.

"Yes, we know that you skipped school, and we know why as well. Come nephew. As the rest of you, the limo is outside." A cold and angry voice came.

Every one save for Koikotsu cringed. He had sensed his fathers approach and had prepared himself for what was to come.

"As you wish father." Koikotsu answered. Though they were not really related, they had gotten use to Sesshomaru calling them nieces or nephews when he was angry with them. It showed them that though he was angry, he still cared and possibly loved them.

Koikotsu stood and grabbed Sonya's hand and led her out as to save her from his father's wrath, even if it was only a little bit. Hoshitu did the same for Ashanti, as well as Inumaru for Kira. Makotchin, Aidan, and Inuyasha brought up the rear to help protect them all.

"No need to protect young ones. I will not bite you." Sesshomaru informed them, with a sense of pride that his sons listen to their instincts very well.

"Father, we have no way of knowing that for sure and therefore will protect the women of our pack." Hoshitu responded.

Every one stopped and looked at him, his words had been instinctual, but they were not only cold, very proper as well. Sesshomaru gave a small smile to his son, that even reached his eyes causing warmth to fill them. Upon seeing this, Hoshitu relaxed a little and bowed his head in loving submission.

"We're sorry father, we just. . . ." He started.

"Do not speak my son. I know what you all wanted. And we all believe it is not yet time for you to have the truth. But some day, I promise you, all of you. You will bare the knowledge that you so seek."

With that, Sesshomaru opened the door to the limo and allowed every one to step inside.

* * *

After a little while of driving they finally arrived at the western castle. They all climbed out, as was instructed, and wandered into the living room where all the other parents were waiting with stern but gentle looks on their faces.

"Koikotsu, Hoshitu, all you had to do was ask my love." Kagome said with a gentle anger as she greeted and hugged them.

"We tried mother, but you always seem like you have just woken from a nightmare when we try to ask. We did not wish to push it any more if there was another way." Koikotsu responded.

"I'm sorry mother." Ashanti apologized with tears in her eyes.

"Shh, dry your eyes child, I am not angry. Hell I'm kinda proud of you." Ayame cooed.

"Hu?" Inumaru asked confused.

Koga laughed at this and explained. "You were all able to lie to us this morning and get away with it undetected. Of course some of it was on our parts with the whole down town comic store thing. But we still should have picked it up. Very evasive if ya ask me and that is a good battle tactic." Koga praised.

"KOGA! DON'T ENCOURAGE THEM!" Sango scolded.

"But why my love, he does have a point." Miroku chided gently.

Sango sighed seeing as how she was losing and hugged her three kids. "Don't ever scare me like that again, understood." Sango said.

"Yes mother." they all responded.

"Feh." Inuyasha said when his father and mother approached him.

"Just like your father in so many ways." Kikyo sighed out.

"Inuyasha, knock off the macho act and give your mother a hug right now! Trust me I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work. I've all ready been there and done that." Inuyasha scolded his son.

Both Kira and the young Inuyasha gave their mother a hug and told her that they loved her. Young Inuyasha pulled away with a blush before fehing again and walking away to sit on the couch.

"You should all be proud of your children, including you my mate." Sesshomaru stated.

"Why?" Kagome asked with innocence and naivety.

"Because they have worked well to form a pack and did not even know in doing so. You should have seen the shocked look on their faces in what had transpired." Sesshomaru joked as the boys blushed and the girls giggled.

"Oh this sounds good, do tell dear brother." Inuyasha teased while staring at his giggling daughter. Kira immediately giggling and gasped while a light blush spread across her face.

"Well it happened like this. . ."

_Flash back_

"_Wait, if they know when we are in trouble, then do you think they know we skipped school today?" Makotchin asked suddenly very worried about what his mother would do to him_.

_Aidan scoffed. "You baka. . ." but that was as far as he got._

"_Yes, we know that you skipped school, and we know why as well. Come nephew. As the rest of you, the limo is outside." A cold and angry voice came._

"_As you wish father." Koikotsu answered. _

_Koikotsu stood and grabbed Sonya's hand and led her out as to save her from his father's wrath, even if it was only a little bit. Hoshitu did the same for Ashanti, as well as Inumaru for Kira. Makotchin, Aidan, and Inuyasha brought up the rear to help protect them all._

"_No need to protect young ones. I will not bite you." Sesshomaru informed them._

"_Father, we have no way of knowing that for sure and therefore will protect the women of our pack." Hoshitu responded. _

_Every one stopped and looked at him, his words had been instinctual, but they were not only cold, very proper as well. Sesshomaru gave a small smile to his son, that even reached his eyes causing warmth to fill them. Upon seeing this, Hoshitu relaxed a little and bowed his head in loving submission. _

"_We're sorry father, we just. . . ." He started._

"_Do not speak my son. I know what you all wanted. And we all believe it is not yet time for you to have the truth. But some day, I promise you, all of you. You will bare the knowledge that you so seek." _

_End Flash back_

All the adult bursted out laughing, while all the children blushed a mad red. It was funny to know that their traits had been passed down so well. However, Hoshitu was amused the least since they started laughing when his father told him of what he had said and how he said it. 'HE'S MOCKING ME!' Hoshitu screamed in his head.

"I FAIL TO SEE WHAT YOU ALL FIND SO DAMN AMUSING!" Hoshitu shouted before taking off to his room and slamming the door shut. This took about three seconds with his demon speed.

The whole room fell silent. Before any one could say anything, Ashanti took off after him.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kikyo asked.

"We laughed at them. But they no not why it is we laugh." Sesshomaru informed her.

"Then enlighten us father because we do not appreciate being your form of entertainment." Koikotsu snapped.

"YOU WILL HOLD YOUR TONGUE." Sesshomaru snapped.

Koikotsu immediately back down. But not without a warning growl.

"You will not use that tone, nor that growl with this Sesshomaru again. I am the father and I will do as I please. I am sorry if you do not like being my source of amusement. Consider it your punishment for skipping school." He snapped back coldly.

Koikotsu, upon hearing his fathers threat loud and clear that he was tredding on thin ice, stopped growling and glaring and just sat down. "As you wish father." was all he said.

"Koikotsu, go to your room please, and take your friends with you okay. I think we all need to cool off. And the reason we were laughing at you all is because we use to be just like you and it is funny to us, to see us in you. But you will not understand this until you know our past lives. And you will not know our past lives until we feel you are ready. Now go." Kagome said firmly.

With that all the children stood and walked upstairs.

"Do you think Hoshitu hates me now?" Sesshomaru asked with fear and worry lacing his voice.

Kagome wrapped her arms around her mate and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Do not worry my lord. He may be angry but he could never hate you. He will get over it eventually. Just give him time okay? Besides why would he hate you when you gave him the perfect reason to be alone with Ashanti." Kagome said with mischief and adoration in her eyes.

"WHAT? YOU BETTER TELL YOUR MUTT TO KEEP HIS FILTHY PAWS OFF MY DAUGHTER!" Koga shouted before thinking. Bad move.

Sesshomaru had Koga in a death grip around his neck before Koga could even blink. "I'd advise you to tell your flee infested, filthy pup, to keep her paws away from my son. . . . however I am not you so I will not say such things and mean them. My son loves your daughter and who am I to interfere with that?" and with that Sesshomaru dropped a coughing Koga.

"I'm sorry man, I didn't mean it. . . .it's just that she is my daughter and to me all males are mutts and they are all filthy. I did not intend for you to take it as you did." Koga apologized.

Sesshomaru nodded not believing Koga for a second.

"Honest Sesshomaru. Look just yesterday we were discussing them becoming mates were we not? I just. . . . .I didn't think she would respond to the call of her soul mate so soon is all."

Sesshomaru's eyes opened a fracture for just a second. Koga was right, yesterday he did not mind. Then that meant he did not know just how strong a call from one's soul mate could be. He had fought off Kagome for a while and lost.

* * *

"Hoshitu? It's me, can I come in?" Ashanti asked.

"Go away. I want nothing to do with you."

Ashanti gasped. Before she knew it, tears were streaming down her face. _'Does he mean it? Tell me he did not mean that, oh kami please.' _she thought to herself.

Hoshitu could smell her tears, but he refused his beast and refused to respond. "Dammit Ashanti I said go away. Don't you ever listen?"

Tears fell freely now. No restraints. '_So he did mean it. And I had actually thought that Koikotsu had spoken the truth.' _"Hai, I will go away." '_And I will never speak to you again, for it will hurt to much to see you happy with someone else.' _she thought again. Ashanti turned and started walking away. She got to the middle of the stair case and was about to descend the rest of the way when something caught her attention. The clicking sound of an opening door.

* * *

Hoshitu had listened as she walked away, he felt the waves of saddeness, heartache and depression rolling off of her. '_Heartache? Does she care for me so much and a few harsh words would send her into heartache? SHE LOVES ME! OH KAMI WHAT HAVE I DONE! No stop this I will not go to her. She can leave for all I care. Besides, I'm only a halfbreed. What am I going to do? Mother. . .'_

"_Hoshitu."_

"_Mother?"_

"_Yes it is me, I sensed your distress from down here, what is the problem?"_

"_We're too young mother."_

_Kagome gave a gentle chuckle at her sons distress. "My love, one thing you will learn very quickly is that love, and a soul's call does not care of age, or if you are ready or not. It only cares of it's goal. And right now that goal is Ashanti. You love her and there fore your soul calls to it's chosen mate. I went through this with your father once. Trust me, she may be a lot like me but she is not me. If you drive her away, she may not come back."_

_Hoshitu laid there and thought about what his mother said._

"_Thank you mother."_

Hoshitu stood and opened the door to his room. He peeked his head out and looked down the hall way to his brothers room. He stepped out into the hall and started walking that way.

* * *

Ashanti watched him, she hid both her scent and aura so that he would not be mad at her for not being out of sight yet. She watched as he approached his brother's door and knocked lightly.

"Enter." came a smooth voice.

"I can't." Hoshitu called to his brother.

The door opened and his brother stepped out. "What is wrong?"

"I need to speak with Ashanti alone please." Hoshitu asked with his head down.

"Why are you asking me Hoshitu? If she wishes to speak with you then she will, I have no control over her."

"Well can you go in and ask her."

"Nani?. . . ."

They stared at each other for a moment.

"She is not in my room if that is what you are thinking little brother, if you do not believe me please feel free to look for yourself."

Ashanti's heart skipped a beat when she saw the fear that had crossed Hoshitu's face. Her heart now racing, she did not wish him to be afraid or upset, but she did not know what to do. 

"Where is she? Please, oh kami please tell me she is still in this house some where?" Hoshitu said while turning around in circles frantically trying to pick up her scent. He finally picked it up descending the staircase. As he approached it, he saw her sitting there with her head resting on her knees as she allowed more tears to fall. Not giving it a second thought, he walked down, scooped her up into his arms and made a mad dash for his room. He shut the door and jumped on his bed, Ashanti still in his arms and too shocked to protest.

"Ashanti we need to talk." was all he said as he settled down against the backboard and adjusted her in his lap so that they were both comfortable. Ashanti blushed at being in his lap.

"H-hai." was all she could get out.

"I love you."

"NANI!" Ashanti shouted.

Hoshitu chuckled a little. What they did not know was that the rest of the gang was outside their door with their scents and auras hidden and listening in.

"I said, I love you Ashanti. This is why I am affectionate to you one moment, then the next I push you away with cold words. I'm sorry. We are very young, Hell I'm only fifteen, I don't even know how old you are. Or when you were born but despite the fact that you could in fact be a hundred years older than me, we are still very young. I am trying to ignore the urge I get when ever I am around you. And sometimes I can't ignore it so I push you away in hopes to subdue it."

Ashanti now blushing even deeper dared to ask the one question that she was afraid to have answered, because she knew if it was what she thought it was, she too would give into the urge. "W-what urge do you speak of that you must ignore?"

"The demand of my beast."

"What, what d-demand?"

"The demand to take you for my mate. To make love to you. Even now that is my wish. But I want to court you properly if you will allow me. I want this to be right."

"I don't." Ashanti said.

"Nani?"

Ashanti leaned into him and kissed him deeply. Her face now redder than that of a fire truck. "I love you too, Hoshitu." and with that, Hoshitu crashed his lips down on to hers and began to explore her body.

Her breasts were perfect, just right for him. And her curves were in all the right places. He broke the kiss as she began to allow her own hands so roam. A growl of pleasure and satisfaction came from Hoshitu before he spoke.

"You do realize that I am not a full blooded demon right?" he said in panted breaths.

Ashanti slid her hand into his pants after undoing them and began to work her hand over his hard member. "I don't care." she said breathlessly. "Make love to me." Ashanti said in a whisper that even Hoshitu had to strain to hear.

Upon hearing his soon to be mate's request he flipped her over so that she was on the bed and trailed kisses down her neck and up to her ear where he began to nibble. They both dropped their illusion barriers so that they were in their true humanoid forms. "Ashanti." Hoshitu whishpered.

Just then the door busted open and flashes filled the room.

"DAMN YOU KOIKOTSU! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"INUMARU YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!" Ashanti yelled after Hoshitu did.

Every one bursted out laughing and took off running. Hide and seek was the game. Let the hunt begin.

Hoshitu straightened himself with a smile on his face and a small blush. He then held out his hand to his mate to be and kissed her knuckles lightly when she placed her hand in his. "Shall we my love?" he asked her.

"I think we shall. Blood sounds like a good selection on the menu tonight, what do you think?" she responded with a smile of her own, only her's was evil.

Hoshitu put on his own evil smile. "Hmm, our siblings blood perhaps?"

"Yes that would be delightful."

And with that they took off.

* * *

"Hmm, what was all that about?" Ayame asked when she heard both Hoshitu and Ashanti yell.

Kagome giggled. "Don't worry Ayame, I just get this feeling that if the others had not bursted into our sons room, you and I would probably be. . . ."

Six kids ran by their parents in hopes to get away from the fuming couple upstairs. A polaroid picture landed quite prettily in Kagome's lap.

". . . .in laws." she finished what she had started to say as she looked at the picture of Hoshit laying on top of Ashanti while making out on his bed."

"Let me see." Ayame said.

Kagome handed the picture to Ayame and she fell over laughing and in the process dropping the picture letting Koga see it.

"Why that. . . ."

"Calm yourself, you knew it was going to happen eventually." Ayame said between laughs.

"KOIKOTSU GET YOUR FUCKING ASS BACK HERE NOW!" Hoshitu shouted as he and Ashanti ran through the living room after their siblings.

Every one stared at each other and blinked.

"Didn't we send them to their rooms?"

Every one nodded.

"And didn't we tell them not to come out?" Kagome asked.

Every one nodded and then shrugged it off, this was more amusing to watch than what was on t.v. any ways. So they all stood and walked over to the windows and watched the kids chase each other around and get into fist fights of mock battle.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Hoshitu and Ashanti had confessed their love. Now every one watched them like hawks. But he didn't mind. He finally had what he longed for and that was all that mattered. He had his mate. He knew that their parents were aware of the mating, but what surprised him was that they said nothing of it. Right now they were on their way to their grandmothers house to see their grandmother and uncle. It had been almost three months since they last saw them due to spending their summer training and hanging with their friends. The day at the library had gone nicely as well. He had gone back to copy that spell that had been listed as a poem. He wanted it for when he and Ashanti were officially recognized as a mated couple so that he could do this to her and their future pups.

That thought still scared the hell out of him though. Future pups? He was only fifteen. Granted he would be turning sixteen in a weeks time but still. . .Pups? Ah oh well.

The limo arrived and pulled up to the steps where Kagome stepped out first. "Mom, Souta, I'm home." Kagome called. Though she lived with her mate, this would always be home to her.

"Oh Kagome I'm so delighted to see you." Her mother called.

Every one walked into the house. Dinner was ready and waiting on the table.

"Oh mother it looks so great I can't wait to dig in." Kagome praised with watery eyes (she didn't feel like drooling).

"Kagome, what on earth are you talking about? You have chefs at home and you praise my food?"

"Of course grandmama. No one's food will ever compare to that of the mothers cooking. Trust me I know." Hoshitu chimed proudly.

"Oh Hoshitu it's been so long, look at you all grown up. Come here give me a hug."

"Grandma, it's been three months!"

Koikotsu leaned into Hoshitu and whispered. "That is why I kept my mouth shut little brother."

Hoshitu elbowed Koikotsu in the ribs and they both walked up and hugged their grandma.

"We missed you." Koikotsu said.

"Soo. . . . .I hear you both have girlfriends?" their grandmother asked with a sly smile.

Both boys looked at each other and blushed. "Uh. . ."

Kagome and her mother laughed.

"Hey every one. Can I hear PARTY IN THE HOUSE!" Souta called out.

"UNCLE SOUTA!" both boys cried together.

"Sup?"

"Nothing just enduring the tortures of women." Koikotsu said in a mock annoyance.

Every one laughed and sat down to eat.

"Kagome dear, I do have one question for you. Why is it that you still wear the Shikon Jewel around your neck if it is dead?"

"Hum? Oh because I am still it's guardian. Besides I feel naked without it."

Both Hoshitu and Koikotsu shivered at the thought of their mother naked, especially with their father. Yuck.

* * *

Dinner had gone nicely and Kagome had finished cleaning up when her mother got a phone call. Kagome could have listened in if she wanted but she didn't because she didn't care. Suddenly the feeling of danger surrounded her. Warning bells, chimes, alarms. . .all were ringing in her head. She immediately went to check on her pups.

When she got to her old room, she saw a elemental demon in the distance, close enough for her youkai eyes to pick up but far enough away to keep cops from detecting them. Not cool. Kagome opened her mind and called out to her mate for help, her house was being set on fire and she knew it. She immediately went outside still in search of her sons. Anger, hatred, and surprise coursed through her veins at the sight before her. Her sons were unconscious on the ground and hog tied.

"WHO DARES HARM WHAT IS MINE!" she bellowed out.

The house was now blazing, and she didn't know what to do, save her sons which were now currently encircled in a ring of fire, or save her mother and brother. Kagome was at a loss, she didn't know what to do. 'Sesshomaru! Help me please my love. Our family!' she called but no response came. 'Why, why is this . . .'

"Hahahahahahaha. What will you do now little miko? We demand that you give us that Shikon Jewel." came a harsh voice.

"You want the jewel? Are you a bunch of idiots!" she screamed. "The jewel has been dead for nearly a millennia and now you want it! I know it is dead because I am the one who wished upon it nearly six hundred years ago!" she screamed. The house now ablaze, screams were being heard from the inside and outside. Her family, all of her family were slowly burning alive. Fire truck engines could be heard, sirens. She could do nothing for now a helicopter hovered over head with a news camera. She could not let them know that she and her children were not human.

Kagome cried, she had lost her family and all she could do was stand there. The shrine house that had just moments ago held a family dinner, now collapsed. 'Mother, Souta. . .I am so sorry, I love you and rest in peace.' A cold chill in the wind whipped around her as she put on her stoic assassin face. She ran over to her sons and untied them. She tried to pick them up but felt the bite of a cold blade through her stomach, and exit out of her back. She looked down to see the sword that had been thrown by the demon from a far distance. It had a spell on it to keep the media from noticing it. 'Dammit he used an illusion spell!' Another blade bit her leg, and another one into her left shoulder from her back. 'There is more than one demon around here, I'm getting hit all over. Well I am not going to sit here any longer and let them kill me!'

Kagome quickly picked up her sons and ran over to the burning well house. She was losing blood quickly but she didn't care. She had to save what was left of her family.

"Come out Lady of the Western Lands. We only wish the Jewel, we have discovered a way to revive and grant us the ability to wish upon it again. Give us the jewel and we will leave you and yours alone. This I swear on my demon honor."

Kagome was enraged by this. 'Oh no. Not so easy.' "What honor? Attacking my family and killing them? To coward to challenge me yourself, or are you so weak?"

After Kagome said that both her sons woke up to find themselves in the bottom of the well.

"Mother? Why do we not fight?" Koikotsu asked.

"Because my love, there is a news crew out there and in the fire you both lost your charms that held the illusion spells. We can not let them see us. Especially you two with your cute little puppy ears." Kagome said as she reached over to pet her son's ears. But before she got there she fell over from loss of blood. That was when they both noticed all the weapons coming from their mother.

"Hoshitu we have to do something! We can't die here it would be dishonor to our father, saying we were weak and that he did not train us properly."

"But he didn't train us properly, we do not live in the feudal era any more it is almost impossible for any one to get the proper training for battle that does not involve guns!"

"Dammit we have TO DO SOMETHING NOW!" As Koikotsu finished his ranting, he began to glow a faint blue color.

"Wait, Koikotsu, you're glowing, this gives me an idea."

"What?"

"The spell, remember the spell, if we say it, it will call to father. And possibly every one else connected or close to father. Kaugra, Kirara, Kohaku, Kanna, Rin, Shippou, Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sango. . ."

"Why are you saying their names?"

"In hopes to reach all of them once I start the spell. We don't know how many are out there."

"Miroku, Father, Koga, Ayame."

"There, now we say the spell."

"I don't know it."

"I will start it, then just let it come to you." Hoshitu said reassuringly.

They both looked at their mother as they pulled the weapons out and watched her heal. A few minutes later after concentrating their holy energy, their mother was healed and coming back into the waking world.

"We must say it now before mother is fully awake other wise she too will hear the call and will go mad to try and save us." Koikotsu stated.

"I agree. Let us begin."

Together they held each other's hands with their mother in between them providing her with support. And they began to glow, one blue the other red (yes I know hoshitu has green stripes but that does not mean anything with it comes to his aura) Together they chanted. Some how they both knew the exact words.

"_Come to me my soul, I call thee, back into my body._

_Come to me my soul, I demand to be returned to the one who has spawned me._

_Come to me my soul, I urge you to find me. Let us not be separate from the love that we confide in._

_Come to me my soul, return me to my former self. Make me whole._

_Leave us not in two halves, leave us not in pieces._

_Come to me and you will see that not even time, the portal for the well will keep us from being in love or being free."_

* * *

The well began to glow and suddenly they were falling. Kagome was fully awake now and knew immediately what was happening.

"My sons! What have you done?"

"We were trying to call for father to come and help us, that is all mother we only wanted to save you. We're sorry." Hoshitu said as they continued to fall through the pink light.

"Were you using your powers that you have inherited from me?" she asked.

"Yes mother." they both responded.

"Then we are being sent back to the feudal era. You will listen to every word I say when I say it once we are there is that understood."

"Yes mother." they both responded. But could not help but lie a little for they could still smell blood seeping from a wound on their mother that had not yet healed.

They touched down at the bottom of the well and Kagome immediately jumped out, bad idea because no sooner did she exit the well did she find a miko's arrow in her chest, just barely missing her heart.

"You should be dust, why is it that you still stand demon!" the miko hissed.

"BECAUSE YOU STUPID BITCH, I USE TO BE HUMAN ONCE AND I WAS THE GUARDIAN OF THE SHIKON NO TAMA AND I STILL WEAR IT AROUND MY NECK IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME. I WAS A MIKO TOO AND STILL HOLD MY MIKO POWERS THERE FOR MAKING ME IMMUNE!" Kagome yelled.

The miko that had attacked her was taken aback. "Y-your lady Kagome, the one that traveled with a hayou, monk, demon slayer, and two demons. But how you disappeared nearly two hundred years ago?" the miko paled.

'Well now I know how long it's been for Sesshomaru. Stupid prick why did he not come to my aid when I called for him? I will defiantly give him a piece of my mind once I see him. . . .again.' Just as she finished her thought she felt yet another sword enter her body, a demon had some how managed to sneak up on her, probably the miko covering his scent and aura. But why? She slowly turned around and looked at her attacker. She took note of the fact that his eyes widened slightly before narrowing. It was a woman.

"Lady Kagome. It will be my pleasure destroying you, then your mate will bed me, and I see you have brought you half breed pests with you as well. It makes my work all the less." (People if I have lost you, remember in my last story a war between humans and demons broke out so it is still going on just not as bad.)

Kagome brought her hands up and placed them on the deomonesses shoulders and allowed her energy to purify the demon. "Is that all there is, I would have expected better from one who wished to bed my mate." Kagome said to herself. It was then that it hit her. She was surrounded by demons. They were after the miko that now stood two feet away from her and ready to let her arrows fly. She looked down into the well and jumped in, nothing happened. She jumped back out and called for her sons.

* * *

Hoshitu and Koikotsu stayed where they were, they wanted to aid their mother but were not sure what to do. They had heard the threat that the demon had made. How did this demon know of their mother? Suddenly their mother jumped back into the well, then back out and called for them. Show time.

"Listen to me my sons, your father and I have trained you well. Make us proud."

"Wait mother what do you. . . . ." Hoshitu started.

Suddenly a hoard of lower class demons jumped out at them, claws, fangs and all bared at them. They wanted the miko but Kagome had decided to protect her. Some one had to end this war of hate between the two. If she could help the Miko, though it would not do much, it would be a start.

Hoshitu and Koikotsu immediately took stance and readied their claws. They put purifying energy into their claws as they attacked.

"DON'T USE YOUR HOLY POWERS SONS IT WILL DRAIN YOU TOO QUICKLY AND THERE ARE MANY MORE THAN WHERE THESE CAME FROM!" Kagome shouted over the hoards.

Both sons reverted to using either poison, or lava to melt their enemies.

Kagome was busy destroying a couple of demons when she saw out of the side of her eyes the demons slowly over taking the miko. Just before they could deal a death blow to the miko, Kagome jumped in the way, taking all of the weapons into her body. She coughed and blood came out of her mouth. She was close to death from such loss of blood.

"My sons, if you can hear me, put up a barrier."

Her sons had heard her and knew what was to come, their mother only did this when the situation was. . . . .life . . . .or. . . . . " NNNNOOOOOOO MOTHER!" Koikotsu yelled as Hoshitu grabbed him and put up a barrier.

Kagome let all of her energy go, and suddenly the whole forest was quiet. Dust and ashes flew every where followed by a loud booming sound from her powers returning to her body. She had felt her mate coming to her and so, had pulled her powers back as to cause no harm to him. After that she looked at her sons. "I love you Koikotsu, and Hoshitu. Tell your father that I love him and to treat you well." and with that Kagome fell over to the ground.

The boys stayed there with the barrier up as they saw their young father come into view. He looked at them and then at the miko that stood over his mates body. Both boys were close to losing their beast, their eyes tented red. He knew as soon as he looked at them that they were his sons. They had to be. The resemblance was to great to even try and question it. The miko was trying to heal Kagome but it wasn't working.

"Dammit, why won't she heal." the miko cried as tears streamed down her face.

"Why do you care? She is a demon." Sesshomaru asked in his stoic voice. He was unable to move. His mate was bleeding to death in front of him and he had no idea what to do about it. Tenseiga had been lost nearly twenty years ago in another battle. And his other sword that he was having crafted that would also bare the name Tenseiga, would not be finished for at least another day.

The miko continued to cry. "Because she saved me. She saved me, oh kami, she gave her life for me."

"Leave us then. Leave with your life and tell all what has transpired for if a human comes within one hundred feet of us meaning threat I will slaughter them and your village."

"Understood milord. Please take care of her and should she live please have her come and see me. I wish to thank her." and with that the strange miko stood and left.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked past his sons who only stared at his with indifference. He bent down onto his knees and scooped his mate up into his lap, and he cried. A roar was let out, pain and anguish evident in the voice of one who had let it go.

Hoshitu and Koikotsu both cringed at the sound. Never before had they heard their father so, emotional? Dangerous.

"DAMMIT KAGOME I SENT YOU BACK TO YOUR TIME SO THIS WOULD NOT HAPPEN! Don't you leave me again, don't you dare die on me. THAT IS AN ORDER!" Sesshomaru shouted again. He held her bloodied body in his arms and listened as his mates heart rate slowed to an alarming slow rate. Almost to slow. Any slower and her heart would stop all together, then she would be no more. And all he could do was sit there and cry.

"Father." Koikotsu called once Hoshitu dropped the sheild. A feral growl could be heard coming from their father.

"Father, bite her. Bite your mating mark." Hoshitu finished.

Sesshomaru looked up at his sons. How could he forget? He bent down and began licking her neck clean. A soft moan could be heard coming from their mother, his mate. Even almost in death he still had an affect on her. With this new knowledge he smirked. Once her neck was clean enough for him to see his mating mark, he bit her. Once he had done that he transferred as much of his liquid healing into her as he could from his fangs. Then all they could do was wait. What upset all of them though was that she was not responding, and her heart rate was still slowing down.

* * *

**All right every one that is the next chapter, sorry I took so long to update. Also I must step away from the computer for a while to get my life back on track, a lot of stuff has come up. So I am handing this story over to Mimi86 for a little while. I feel that just because my life is in chaos does not mean you should be punished as well. So she will write the next few chapters and update for me. It will be her own words. Then if I manage to get my life back on track before the story is finished, I will do the rest. Thanks to mimi for agreeing to do this. Lots of Loves grl. Oh and for those who want another good read, try reading her story called 'temptation' it's awsome and I can't wait to read her next updates. Well that's all for now. Till next time.**

**Dark t.**


	6. kikyous ancient spell

**_PREVOUSLY_**

"Father, bite her. Bite your mating mark." Hoshitu finished.

Sesshomaru looked up at his sons. How could he forget? He bent down and began licking her neck clean. A soft moan could be heard coming from their mother, his mate. Even almost in death he still had an affect on her. With this new knowledge he smirked. Once her neck was clean enough for him to see his mating mark, he bit her. Once he had done that he transferred as much of his liquid healing into her as he could from his fangs. Then all they could do was wait. What upset all of them though was that she was not responding, and her heart rate was still slowing down.

_**NOW**_

" I dont understand why is her heart rate still slowing down?" Sesshomaru asked

He didnt know what to do. He felt so lost. He wouldnt know what to do if he lost the one person he loved. He would go mad.Just then he got a idea. It seemed to be the only thing that would work right now. Hoshitu and Koikotsu looked at their father and wondered what he was thinking.. Suddenly it dawned on them. They needed to get Kikyou . Their father looked up at his two sons. He noticed that one looked like him and the other looke like Kagome. He carefully got up gently picking up his mate and looked away from his sons. Facing the direction he came from. He looked over his shoulders and spoke.

Koikotsu and Hoshitu were wondering what their father was doing they noticed that he got up and picked up their mother. They had so many questions and they wanted answers . But they both knew that this was not the time nor the place to ask such things. Right now their mother needed tending to before they lost her for good..They were suddenly snapped out of their thoughts when their father spoke.

" What are your names?" The reason why Sesshomaru asked was because when he sent Kagome to her time she was still pregnant with the twins.

Of course the boys were shocked to hear their father ask such a thing.but answered none the less.

" Our names are Koikotsu and Hoshitu" Koikotsu asked.

Sesshomaru nodded his head in approvel their names suited them perfectly.

" How fast can you run?"

" Fast enough"

With that all of them took off in a matter of seconds. Sesshomaru carefully holding onto Kagome . All three of them were dodging trees left and right. Sesshomaru noticed that Kagomes heartbeat was still slowing down . So with much more determination to save the person that he loved he pushed himself to go faster. _' Do not fear koi I will not let you die' _ Sesshomaru thought. He knew he had to hurry. It was a good thing he knew where everyone was hiding. otherwise he would have had no chance in saving Kagome.

They were moving so fast that all you could see were blurs if your were a ningen or a lesser youkai. They had finally reached the safe house that everyone was living at for now. He walked into a bedroom that was his and sent the boys to get Kikyou.The twins nodded their heads in understanding. They sniffed around the small mansion looking for Kikyou. They finally found her about 5 minutes later in a dojo training with what looked like Sango.They had walked in to find that they were talking about how powerful they were.They both smirked at the demonesses in front of them.

" Why thank you" Hoshitu replied

_**WITH KIKYOU AND SANGO**_

Both Kikyou and Sango were still wondering til this day how was Kagome was doing. They both knew that she would be pissed when they would meet up again in the future. They missed her so much. She might've been in another era but they still feared for her safety.Suddenly they stopped sparring with eachother so they can catch their much needed breaths. They had been sparring since dawn and it was now night.

Suddenly they felt a presence. It felt like it belonged to 2 very powerful hanyous. Kikyou turned to Sango and spoke

" Do you sense that?"

"Hai I do they seem to be very powerful"

Just when they were about to say something else they heard someone speak. They turned to look at the twins. The one that spoke had black ears and looked much like Kagome. While the other looked like Sesshomaru with a mask and all. They knew that these were Kagomes and Sesshomarus sons. Not only by the marks on their foreheads but also because of the similarites.

" Lady Kikyou my mother is mortally wounded and we seek your assisstance to help heal her. All will be explained about our presence here in due time but first you must help our mother" Koikotsu said in a tone that could rival his fathers

" Please help we dont know how much longer she will last"

Kikyou and Sango were not only shocked at the fact that their sons were here in this era but also by the fact that Kagome was dying.They nodded their heads and told the boys to lead the way.

_**WITH SESSHOMARU**_

_' Kuso where the fuck are they . They should've been here by now' _ Sesshomaru thought angriliy.He held Kagome tightly but gently in his ams.Her heart beat was still slowing down. He kept whispering sweet words into her ear.Telling her no begging her not to leave him alone. and that she meant to much to him. He waited with Kagome in his room for about 10 minutes . But to him it seemed like and eternaty. Suddenly he smelt Kikyou and the others coming towards his room. A small glint of hope passed through his mind and heart.

He looked up when he heard people gasping at what they saw as Kagomes blooded body. Kikyou quickly rushed towards where Sesshomaru and Kagome were. She asked him what happened and Sesshomaru proceeded to tell them where he found Kagome and about the priestess. Kikyou quickly knew what she had to do. She had to chant and ancient spell while channeling her miko powers to help Kagomes body heal. But all this had to be done while Sesshomaru was transfering some of his blood through his wrist or through her mating mark.

They everyone from the room. The boys were relucntant to leave their mothers side. But after a glare that their father gave them left cursing under their breaths.

Sesshomaru gently lifted Kagome in his arms so both could be more comfortable.He figured the only way to get enough of his blood to her was to bite his wriste and that is just what he did. He bite down hard to get blood flowing and gently put towards her mouth . Kikyou took hold of Kagomes hands and began chanting the ancient spell. Kikyous pink aura started to show and mix with Kagomes blue one in her hands. Both auras clashing together mixing the color to make a purple one.

Slowly but surely Kagomes heartbeat started beat normally. Her wounds were healing soon to be faded into nothing not even leaving behind a scar. The color to her skin started to turn from a pale to a peachy color. Her eyes started to flutter under her eyelids. She finally opened them .Her vision blurry at first and then focusing on her surroundings. She noticed Kikyou and felt a herself in a warm embrace. She knew who those arms belonged to. She turned towards the man she fell in love with and gave him a faint smile letting him know she was okay before falling back into a deep slumber.

Sesshomaru noticed that her wounds were healing and the color to her skin was coming back. He finally felt her awake and looked down only to meet blue eyes. He saw her give him a faint smile and falling back to sleep in his arms. He looked up at Kikyou and she knew that he was thanking her for saving his mate.

Kikyou nodded her head in recognition . She got up at left the room letting Sesshomaru be at peace with his mate. She went to tell everyone the good news.

_**WITH EVERYONE ELSE**_

Everyone didnt know what to do. They were still getting over the shock that their Kagome was injured so badly. They also couldnt get over the fact that these kids were her sons. Everyone was wondering how they ended up back into the fuedal era. Of course nobody spoke of their thoughts because it was not the time nor the place.

Everyone was in silence. No body knew what to say to the twins. Both were pacing back and forth mumbling incoherent words under their breaths. Both the boys were wondering if the spell worked. Was their mother alive or dead. They didnt want to think the worst so they kept pacing the room trying to put their minds at ease. Just then they smelt Kikyou walking towards the room Before anyone could even get up from where they were sitting they noticed that both the boys were bombarding Kikyou with questions. She answered them patiently and told them that in a few minutes that they could go see her.She walked up to where everyone was sitting and sat next to Inuyasha.

" Is she ok" Sango asked

" Hai she is just sleeping now"

" How do you think that she got here?" Inuyasha asked

" I do not know but I am positive that she will tell us eventually" Miroku replied.

Everyone went to their rooms to rest for the night. To them they were exhausted by the strange events that had taken place , They didnt know what to think;Soon everyone was asleep in a matter of minutes.

The boys went to go see their mom and dad. But before they could knock they heard their dad _ "Enter"_ They opened the door and walked in quietly. Sesshomaru was looking at his sons who were looking at their mother. He decided that he would ask them everything that he wanted to know later.

" Will she be ok?" Hoshitu asked'

Sesshomaru nodded his head and replied

" Hai she is just sleeping"

He looked at Koikotsu who seemed to be in deep thought. Probably about todays events.He decided that they would retire for the night

"Come I will show you to your rooms"

Sesshomaru gently put Kagome in his bed and covered her with the furry blankets that were on the bed.He got up and showed the boys to their rooms . He cam back and took off his armor and placed by the bed. He didnt bother to change out of his clothes all he wanted to do was sleep by his mate. He was happy but mad at the fact that she came back. But for one night in 200 years he would sleep peacefully with his mate next to him.

_**(A/N well there you have it. I updated the story for you guys Remeber that darktemp did not write this chapter. me mimi86 took over her story for awhile due to some interfearances that she is having. Dont worry she will be back i am just here to update a few chapters. But anyways read and review let me know what you think. I am not used to taking over someone elses story so forgive me if you think its weird NO FLAMES please)**_


	7. spread the word

_**PREVIOUSLY**_

He looked at Koikotsu who seemed to be in deep thought. Probably about todays events.He decided that they would retire for the night

"Come I will show you to your rooms"

Sesshomaru gently put Kagome in his bed and covered her with the furry blankets that were on the bed.He got up and showed the boys to their rooms . He cam back and took off his armor and placed by the bed. He didnt bother to change out of his clothes all he wanted to do was sleep by his mate. He was happy but mad at the fact that she came back. But for one night in 200 years he would sleep peacefully with his mate next to him.

_**NOW**_

The miko that was saved by Kagome ran towards her village. She had to tell everyone what happened to her. How she was outnumbered by all kinds of youkai and how Kagome saved her from her death. When she got to the village she was so out of breath.She couldnt quite catch her breath. She was so exhausted and drained. She fell to her knees and noticed that her vision started to get blurry. She fainted. The villagers saw her running and took noticed of her ripped and bloodstained clothes, They quickly ran towards seeing if she was injured. They picked her up gently and took her to her hut .

The next morning came sooner than expected. She realized that she was in her hut . She got up at once to tell her story of what happened to her. It didnt take her long because as soon as she left her hut several people ran up to her to see if she was alright. _' That didnt take long she thought to herself. _

" Lady Rei are you alright" asked a small boy

" Hai I am alright. Someone saved me from my death" She had to make sure that she had their attention which by the way worked. She silently patted herself on the back

for that little statement.

"Who ? Who saved you?" Asked a elderly woman

" If I told you all you wouldnt believe me. You would think of me as a liar."

:" That is not true Lady Rei. We would never think you to be a liar." came a squeaky little girl

" Very well. You all are aware of the war that has been happening for 200 years between the youkais and mikos"

Everyone nodded their heads. They all knew of the war that has been happening. Some people wished that it just ended others wished for the abominations to be gone already. Others did not care for it anymore. Just thought that it was pointless.But no one said anything they just let her continue her talking listening intentally to what the priestess had to say.

" You all have heard of the miko-youkai . The one that traveled with the hanyou know as Inuyasha."

" The one that supposidly traveled through time? The one they claimed that vanished without a trace?" asked a teenager boy this time

" Hai the same one. SHE is the one who saved me from deaths door. I owe her my thanks. I believe that perhaps she is the one who can settle this ridiculus war and bring peace to both youkais and humans."

All the villagers that were standing there listening to her tell her story were agreeing. What was done was done there was no changing that.

" Spread the word she has returned and saved me. DO NOT ADD ANYTHING TO IT BUT WHAT YOU HEARD. I AM UNDERSTOOD."

All the villagers nodded their heads in understanding. Some went about their business others went to other villages to spread the word. All keeping in mind that all it would take is just one wrong word just one and it would change the story completely. Nobody wanted to risk it.

Rei just released a breath that she didnt even know that she was holding. She was confused but happy that she got to see another day. She was tired of this war and just wanted to live in peace. She walked back into her hut to get a much desereved and needed rest

_**BACK AND THE MANSION**_

Everyone was still getting over the intial shock that Kagome's and Sesshomaru's kids were standing in front of their very eyes. They wanted to ask them so many questions but decided against it for the simple fact that Kagome still hadnt woken up. They didnt want to worry the kids. So everyone went about their daily buisness.

Hoshitu and Koikotsu were wondering when their mom was going to wake up. They already left her room after spending quite sometime in there. They decided that they wanted to avoid everyone today( i mean come one how would you feel if you were in their place) They went outside to see another small building. They recognized it as the dojo they say Sango and Kikyou sparring in.

They both looked at eachother as if reading eachothers mind. In a split second they both ran off heading towards the dojo. They opened the doors and checked to see if it was occupied. Nobody was in there. They slipped inside to explore. They noticed that there were many weapons against the walls.. They walked over to where the swords were an picked up two each.

" Are you ready LITTLE brother" Koikotsu asked

" I may be your little brother but I can still whoop that ass"

:" We shall see"

With that said they had begun their sparring. They moved so gracefully each blocking eachothers attack with skill. Their father in the future had taught them well. They moved fast. It was like a routine to them. block, kick punch dogde. jumping out of the opponents way so not to get hit by their weapon . It continued like that for hours. Until they caught a familiar scent. They knew it was their dad.

" Father is coming"

" I can see that"

" What should we tell him."

" Apparently the truth little brother. "

" Hmph... whatever"

With that they just continued their little fun. They would just wait to see what their father would say when he got there. They knew for a fact that he was going to ask them alot of questions . Some to which they didnt even know the answer to.

_**BACK WITH SESSHOMARU**_

_"I cant believe how did she get back here" " How" " I cant believe it though my sons their here...my ...family"_ Sesshomaru kept asking himself all these questions not knowing the answers. They only person he knew capable of answering his questions was passed out. He had spent a few hours with her silently thanking the gods for her return and silently cursing them for the fact that she came at a bad time. He got up after kissing her forhead and walking out. He wanted to see his sons. He had questions and knew that they would give him some of the answers.

He followed their scent all the way to the dojo. When he got their all he could see were to black and while blurs and hear the sound of metal hitting metal. He was surprised at how fast they moved but then again he wasnt. After all they were **_HIS_** sons. He noticed that they had stopped their little battle and looked at their father with curiosity in their eyes. He walked up to both of them. He then took one of the swords Koikotsu was using. Koikotsu just raised a eyebrow at his father and got the idea the moment he did.

Sesshomaru wanted to spar with his sons for many reasons. But the main one because he wanted to spend time with them to be able to get to know them better. Without a single word he attacked them. Both jumped out of the way and landing at different ends of the dojo.

_'This is going to be interesting'_ all 3 of them thought at the same time.

They stayed that way for hours .Not knowing that it would be a whole 3 days before Kagome woke up.

**_( A/N well there u have it. another chappy done by yours truely. yea yea i know i know its short. but look on the bright side its short but sweet til next time Ja !)_**


	8. questions answered

_**PREVIOUSLY**_

Sesshomaru wanted to spar with his sons for many reasons. But the main one because he wanted to spend time with them to be able to get to know them better. Without a single word he attacked them. Both jumped out of the way and landing at different ends of the dojo.

_'This is going to be interesting'_ all 3 of them thought at the same time.

They stayed that way for hours .Not knowing that it would be a whole 3 days before Kagome woke up.

_**NOW**_

It had been 3 whole days since Kagome healed. She has yet to wake to. Everyone was worried a little bit. They all were wondering when she would wake up. They needed her to wake up soon. Koikotsu and Hoshitu just came from sparring with Inuyasha and went to go see their mother. They were getting worried that she still didn't wake up.They made it to her room and realized that she wasn't in there. They started to panick then they say her out in the balcony watching Sesshomaru walk by in the garden. She couldn't believe that she was back in the fuedal era. Just then her sons ran up to her and squeezed her to death. She of course yelped for the fact that they caught her off guard.

She realized that it was just her sons. She soon hugged them back and gave them kisses.She didn't want to let them go. Just then she looked over the garden and Sesshomaru was no longer there but in the room with her. She staired at him with wide eyes . She saw the look in his eyes. She saw relief happiness and love. Her sons walked out of the room leaving their parents behind to have their _moment_.

" I thought I almost lost you"

" For a moment their I thought I wasn't going to come back either"

" I love you Kagome"

" I love you too. Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru walked up to Kagome and hugged her tightly like she was his life line. She hugged back. Kagome looked up at her loving mate and gave him a passionate kiss. He was shocked but then again he wasn't Kagome was always full of surprises. He kissed her back just as passionate if not more. But before they could deepen the kiss they were interrupted by someone coughing.

They turned the direction the cough came from and saw everyone standing there at their doorway. Sango and Kikyou blushing. Miroku winking at them and Inuyasha wiggling his eyebrows up and down with a cheesy smile. All Kagome could do was smile warmly at her other family while Sesshomaru glared at them. Just then he felt a hot breath on his ear that made sent a shiver down his spine.

" Now now my love we will continue where we left off later" She said in a seductive voice then she lightly licked his ear.

She turned back to everyone and asked how they were doing

" Oh...Kagome we thought you were a goner" Sango said

" If it wasn't for Kikyou or Sesshomaru than I would've been"

" What happened to you that you were so badly injured?" Miroku asked

" How did you get back here the well was sealed" Inuyasah asked eyeing Kagome

" Are those your boys?" Kikyou asked

Everyone kept asking one question after the other. . Kagome was getting impatent at everyone. She just woke up from a 3 day slumber and here they were asking her a bunch of questions.Just then she heard Sesshomaru yell

"SILENCE!"

Everyone then went quite. Kagome silently thanked her mate and he nodded his head She started her story that took place at the shrine. Then told them that her sons spoke the spell that would help you find your soulmate and ended up in the fuedal era. Then she spoke about all the demons the tried to attack the priestess and how she took the deadly blow for her.

By the time she was crying for the fact that her family was gone. Her home in the future gone. Her heart shattered in 2 peices. Everyone was silent and felt so badly for her. They didn't know what to say. Her sons stood their silent as ever they didn't know what to think. It was their family too. All they did was leave the family alone in the room. The boys soon followed 10 minutes later and left their parents alone.

" I c..c.cant..b..belive.it." Kagome said through sobs.

" Shhhh. my mate you still have your other family here" Sesshomar said in words of comfort.

" I want...to ...set...up a ...burial here...for them ...please" She said hiccuping now

" Anything for you my love ...anything" He said rocking her gently and kissing her forhead.

Thirty minutes later her breath evened out and he soon realized that she was asleep again. He went to lay her down but she wouldn' t let go' He smirked and laid down with her offering words of comfort before he to fell into a light sleep.

_**Meanwhile with the others**_

" I can't believe it" Inuyasha said in a whisper but loud enough for the others to hear.

" Who would do such a horrible thing to her?" Kikyou asked

" I don't know but we will find out " Sango said

They were all watching as the boys just sat silently under a sakura trees near a lake. Both of them silent. Neither one of them shedded a tear but eveyone knew they were in pain. They didn't know what to say so they just left them alone for the time being.

_**In the village**_

In the village everyone was still spreading the word that the inuyoukai-miko saved another priestess, Word had gotten around quick in the other villages. Soon they were coming to the priestesses village to confirm what they heard was true. Rei would just tell them simply that it was and the the youkai-miko would be coming to her village soon,

_' I wonder if she is alright;' _ Rei thought to herself. Here she was living and well and the woman that saved her life could be dead. Just then she heard someone scream demon. She grabbed her bow and arrows and ran outside. Little did she know who she was about to face off.

_**Back at the manor**_

Kagome woke up again next to Sesshomaru. She was wondering what happened when realitly slapped her in the face. Her family in the future were dead and there was nothing she could do about. She didn't feel like she could cry anymore she felt like she didn't have anymore tears to shed. She tried to get out of bed only to have Sesshomaru's arm grip a little tightly around her waiste. She turned to look at him and smiled.

" Are you going to be ok?"

" No but in time I will be"

" Well ...then...would you like to accompany me in the onsen then"

Kagome sat there thinking about it and looked at her mate.

" Hai I would"

Sesshoamru gave her a smile and this made Kagome heart skip a beat. This only caused him to smile bigger. ( If you think he looked good with a smirk then youll think hes hot with a smile drools) He picked her up bridal style and went to his private onsen.

It was about 30 minutes later when they actually decided to take a bath. Kagome relaxed in Sesshomaru's embrace she knew with him there she would be ok. They were washing eachothers body and enjoying eachothers company. They had to get out of the onsen reluctantly.

" What are we going to do today?" Kagome asked getting dressed

She was wearing a pink kimono that had little white cherry blossoms on it with a white obi. She braided her hair and when she was done she followed Sesshomaru out to the garden where their sons were.

" Well"

" WE must go visit the village where that priestess lives"

" Priestess?"

" Hai the one you saved"

" Oh"

They soon made it out to the garden . Everyone was there just sitting and talking about everyday stuff. Kagome said hi to everyone and her and Sesshomaru walked up to her sons. They didn't even know that they were coming. They must've been in deep thought. 

" Koikotsu , Hoshitu"

Both boys turned to see their mother and smiled knowing that she was going to be ok as long as their father was their.

" Hai mother " Koikotsu said

" Yes mom" Hoshitu replied

" We are going to a village you are coming with us"

Both the boys nodded their heads and got up ready to go when they heard their father speak

" First you will change into traditional clothes and bathe understood"

" Hai" they said in union

They walked back up to the manor to change and bathe. They came back 45 minutes later.Both of them wearing outfits similar to Sesshomarus . Koikotsu was wearing a dark blue outfit that had a white dragon going up one sleeve. While Hoshitu was wearing one in black with a silver dog in the back. Sesshoamru nodded his head in approval and they left towards the village.

They traveled for about 3 hours before they reached the village.Someone saw the 4 inu youkais walking towards the village.Then they yelled. That's when the miko Rei came out. She got her bow and arrow ready when she reconigzed Sesshomaru.

" Milord"

" I have brought my mate as you asked"

" Thank you"

" Milady "

" Hello "

" Are you feeling okay "

" Hai I am fine"

" I wish to thank you and to say that I am in your debt"

" No no that is ok"

" Come at least let me give you something for my appreciation. You did not have to sacrifice your self on my behalf . It is the least I can do"

They all followed her into her hut. The villagers watching the scene before them unfold.Some still couldn't believe that a youkai saved the miko. If everyone was right this could end the war.

They walked into the hut . Rei offered them some tea but they refused. She decided to give them information about the war. She told them that she passed her story on to other villages. She then took out a wooden box and opened it. Inside was a red velvet bag she handed it to Kagome.

" What is it?"

" Open it"

Kagome did what the miko said . She turned the bag over and emptied whatever was in it onto her hand. She gasped as her eyes widened. It was...

_**(A/N sorry i had to end it here. i am starting to get a serious case of writers block .sorry again dont worry i will update it later on tonight or tomorow later)**_


	9. New Jewel

**I'm sorry every one for not updating sooner. And I am so sorry that this chapter is so short, but right now I have writers block. I know where I want the story to go. . . I just don't know how to get it there. Well here's a filler in the mean time.**

New Jewel, New Enemies

"It's a. . . ." Before Kagome could even finish the miko of the village finished it for her.

"It's another Shikon No Tama."

"No, it is not. Please forgive me for saying this but no. Shikon no tama was the jewel of four souls. Midoriko, and three demon souls are what had created the jewel. This jewel however, is from me. I created it. But how?" Kagome said more in thought than to any one else.

"Perhaps, from the time of your death." Sesshomaru suggested

"Which death?" Kagome asked somewhat serious.

"What do you mean? I was not aware that any one, be it human, youkai, or somewhere in between, could die more than once."

"I died once. But Sesshomaur would not let me go, so he used his father's fang to resurrect me. Then when I lost my humanity, when I became demon, I considered that another death. For I was in fact, reborn into another body. It's odd really, my life."

"Why do you say that?" Rei asked.

"Because it is true. . . .to be honest, I can't really count on one hand how many times I've died. It's odd. First my soul was sucked out of me then. . ."

"WE GET THE POINT MOTHER!" Hoshitu said in frustration walking and hearing about his mother's demise. He did not wish to hear any of it.

"Do not raise your . . ."

"It's okay Sesshomaru. He is, after all, our son. He simply does not wish to hear the bad things that I have been through right now. Not after seeing it for himself. Where is Koikotsu?"

"Right here." Koikotsu said as he walked into the little hut. "Mother. Is this what they are after?" He asked while staring at the jewel in her hand.

"Yes, my love, it is."

Sesshomaru growled at the affection going on between the hayou and his mate. Koikotsu looked up at his father and gave him a confused look. Kagome giggled. "Do not mind your father, he is just being a little jealous and possessive."

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" Sesshomaru roared.

"Then please tell me oh great lord, why is it that you have lost your cool and yelled at your mate?" Rei questioned with a gleam in her eyes.

Sesshomaru turned red with anger and embarrassment. He had been called out, by all of them. 'Damn emotions!' He growled silently to himself. But Kagome caught the growl and had heard his thoughts. She leaned into her mate and licked his chin, signifying who was the Alpha. She then nuzzled his cheek and kissed his lips gently.

"Eww, grose, mom not in front of us!" Hoshitu cried.

Koikotsu snickered because he knew what was coming.

"Oh really Hoshitu? I thought that you might have wanted lessons for Ashanti."

Hoshitu blushed a mad red.

"Who is Ashanti?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"Oh, that's right. You will just have to wait and see my lord." Kagome said slyly.

"Is that so?" He questioned her with a raised eyebrow.

She giggled and kissed him again before taking the jewel and attaching it to a neckless before putting it around her neck.


	10. So This Is The Feudal Era

**allo every one i hope you enjoy this chapter, constructive critisism is encouraged sorry for my spelling as well i'm being lazy and don't feel like correcting it. if ya love me then you will read and review. shout out to all of those who did review. lots of loves to you all.**

**So This Is The Feudal Era**

Ashanti and Sonya paced around the living room restlessly. They were angry, they were hurt, but most of all, they had no will to live. They knew as soon as they had found out about their boyfriends had disappeared that they were life mates. Soul mates. Sappy. . . yes. . . .do they care?. . . .not in the least. It was love and love was hardly ever hard core, unless it was a love/hate relationship.

Ashanti allowed another tear to fall once more before being snapped out of her misery.

"DAMMIT ASHANTI GET OVER IT YOU ACT AS IF HE WAS THE ONLY MALE LEFT ON EARTH!" Inumaru yelled at his sister.

"THAT'S BECAUSE HE IS THE ONLY MAN LEFT IN THE WORLD!" Sonya spat.

"SILENCE EVERY ONE!" Ashanti yelled at them.

Every one quieted what they had been ready to say and stared at the two grieving girls. They were all grieving, this is true. But they could not understand why it was those two were taking it the hardest.

"Look, Sonya and I made a discovery the other day. Sonya?" Ashanti started.

"I don't understand." Aidan said.

"I will explain. Remember the lessons given to us on life mates and what not? Well. . . ." Sonya paused as a blush crept up in her face.

"Well?" Makotchin asked.

"Well. . . . it appears that Hoshitu and Koikotsu. . . .are. . . ."

"It appears that they are our life mate's. Hoshitu for me, and Koikotsu for Sonya." Ashanti finished.

"WHAT?" Every one yelled in unison. They all knew that those four liked each other. But life mates? Soul mates?

"Ashanti, Sonya. I love you both like you are my sister's. So as a protective sister, are you sure? What if you are mistaken?" Kira asked. Normally she had a bad ass attitude, but this was serious.

"Thank you Kira, and Inuyasha before you say any thing, yes we are sure. I know you don't get along well with Koikotsu, but I love him with all my heart. And I hate that I love him so much. But he is the one. My demon blood has taken over me on many occasions, especially when I see another woman near him. OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH How I could just rip their heads off!" Sonya said.

"It's okay, I understand. And Koikotsu and I may fight a lot with each other, but when ever we're in a jam, we're always there for each other so it's cool. Just, make sure he makes you happy okay." Inuyasha said a little disappointed. He had actually liked Sonya. . . .somewhat.

"Then it is settled." Ashanti declared.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. . . exactly what is settled here?" Makotchin said.

"Yes I as well would like to know this." Aidan said.

"We're going to go after them!" Sonya spat.

_-crickets-_

_-crickets-_

"Okay." Inumaru said.

"Okay?" Kira repeated.

"Yeppers." Ashanti answered.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Will every one stop this please?" Makotchin spat. "I think they want to go after them. After all, life mates tend to loose their will to live should they loose their mate and are not strong enough spiritually to go on. There for we should go after Koikotsu and Hoshitu to ensure the lives of not two friends, but four. Koikotsu, Hoshitu, Sonya, and Ashanti."

"Good point. Lets go." Inumaru said. And with that they were off.

* * *

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" Sesshomaru let out a frustrated yell, again. He was mad, his eyes had bled red and the other three lords were currently trying to get his demon side back under control.

Inuyasha had been knocked into another wall. Three days, three whole days without his mate and all ready he had lost control of his blood and tried to kill himself and every one else. Well now they knew that he could not be trusted should his mate die. Suddenly though, the doors busted open. And Ms. Higurashi came through the doors.

Immediately the three lords tried to save her, but it was to late. Sesshomaru was there, next to her. . . .purring?

"Hu?" All three lords said in unison.

"My scent is similar to that of Kagome's. After all, I am her mother."

Sesshomaru continued to growl in peace as his eyes began to return to their magnificent golden color. Once he had calmed enough, he stopped growling and looked at his mother-in-law (a/n: for future references, m-n-l will be the much shorter version of mother in law.)

". . . ." Sesshomaru didn't know what to say, he wanted to grab onto her and hold her tight, he knew she was not his mate, but the similarities were there. He wanted his mate. But this was all he had. He could not even remember who this woman was.

"Sesshomaru? I know you miss my daughter, your mate, but you must stay calm. Going on a killing spry will not bring her back any time soon, or at all. In fact she may leave you if she discovers you have killed for not 'true' reason. Now please calm yourself. Come, Souta needs you to help him on his martial arts."

Her voice was like cold water in his face on a hot summer's day. It brought him back from where he was. He was now aware of every thing, and every one. She was right. Kagome would leave him for the things he might have done had his brother and friends not been there.

"Thank you." was all he said before he followed her after a smile was exchanged.

The other three lords blinked, Inuyasha scratched his head. Then collapsed from exhaustion of trying to keep a certain Taiyoukai from reaping havoc among the human world.

* * *

"We're here, this is where their scent ends. I'm surprised it's still here really." Inumaur stated.

"Not me. I think it lingers because of the fact that they are still here." Sonya said.

"Hu?" Inuyasha said.

"I think you're right Sonya." Kira stated.

"Wanna try it?" Ashanti suggested.

The three males were just in the background trying to understand what the girls were discussing. Suddenly they watched as the three girls jumped into the well and. . .

_'And nothing?'_ Makotchin thought to himself.

"What the hell did you do that for you idiot?" Inuyasha yelled down the well at his sister and the other two girls.

"Come down here and you will see you baka?" Kira spat back at her brother.

Just as Kira had suggested, the three boys jumped into the well. It was a tight squeeze but they now knew what the girls were talking about.

The well, it held magic that had recently been used. Holy magic.

"Kira, how have you're miko power's been developing?" Inumaru asked.

"Very well. Why?"

"Do you remember the spell? Say it while letting your powers free, don't worry about purifying us, we'll all be okay. Just trust me okay."

"Okay."

"_Come to me my sould, I call thee back into my body. Come to me my soul, I demand to be returned to the one who has spawned me. Come to me my soul, I urge you to find me. Let us not be separate from the love we confide in. Come to me my soul, return me to my former self. Make me whole. Leave us not in two halves, leave us not in pieces. Come to me and you will see that not even time, the portal for the well will keep us from from being in love or being free."_

As Kira finished, a blue light flashed around them. Suddenly they all began to fall. Quickly on reaction they all grabbed hold of each other. And just as soon as it started, it stopped. Birds could be heard, clean air, the sun over head. _'Wait? The sun? Clean air? Birds?'_


	11. Kira's Wickedness

Kira's Wickedness

"Yo, Yo, Yo, check it OUT! We made it!" Makotchin hooped.

"This is the shit!" Inumaru hollared.

They all jumped out of the well and looked around. It was then that Inuyasha noticed that his sister had a backpack with her. . . .once looking around he noticed that all three girls had backpacks with them."Hey, what's up with the backpacks?" He asked innocently with a slightly confused look.

The three girls snickered. "Oh nothing, we just didn't know how long we were gonna be so we prepacked. We planned coming here from the day that Koikotsu and Hoshitu disappeared." Sonya answered honestly.

Inuyasha blinked. "Well that's logical. But Kira why do YOU have a backpack?" He asked with a little more suspicion.

Kira got an evil gleam in her eyes. "You will just have to wait to find out."

Just then Inuyasha heard some whispering just a few feet away.

"_I'm so excited Sonya, Omg I can feel the blood rushing to my face. I can't wait to see him."_

"_Yeah I know what you mean, it's like my whole body is on fire, and I have come back to. . . ."_

"Hey grose we don't want to hear your fantasies!" Inuyasha spat.

Both girls glared at the dog demon. "THIS WAS AN A/B CONVERSATION SO C YOUR WAY OUT OF IT!" They yelled at him in unison. Just then Sonya's head perked up. She lightly sniffed the air. Then gasped.

"Sonya what's wrong?" Ashanti asked with worry.

"It's them. LET'S GO!" she said in a commanding voice.

Makotchin snickered. "Well we know who the Alpha bitch is of our group now don't we?"

"Fuck off Makotchin!" Kira spat.

"Ah come on Kira don't be like that." Inumaru said.

Just then the three of them noticed that they were alone. . . . "CRAP THEY LEFT WITHOUT US?"

"COME ON GUYS CATCH UP!" Inuyasha yelled from the distance

* * *

Sesshomaru let out a gentle growl to tell his mate that he was pleased with her response. She may be a neko, but for some odd reason she is well educated in the inu ways. They walked out the hut to meet the village. Every one in the village stood there in an uneasy way. For many decades now, hell for two centuries they have been at war with the demon race. Now they were expected to befriend them?

Kagome felt the tension and knew what to do. She stepped forward and took a breath.

* * *

"_Come on every one hurry your asses up! Damn you're so slow!" yelled what seemed to be a teenage boy._

"_Inuyasha! Wait up, we can't go as fast as you we're carrying something that is slowing us down."_

"_You're a demon you idiots!" the same boy spat back._

"_LET ME SEE YOU CARRY IT THEN!" Another, more angry girl spat back. Just then every one in the village heard a thud. _

"_There much better, now lets see you keep up with us Inutrasha." the angry girl spat._

* * *

Inuyasha rose his head at hearing his name called. He had come to the village after his brother and Kagome left. He wanted to see how much it had changed. He now stood next to his brother with head high and ears pointed forward only twitching slightly letting all know that he was listening.

Koikotsu and Hoshitu became very fidgety and anxious. Sesshomaru and Kagome both looked at their sons.

"It can't be. Can it?" Hoshitu asked.

"We will know soon enough little brother." Koikotsu replied cooly.

* * *

"_Hey Alpha Bitch! What the fuck are you in a hurry for! Wait up, hey come back here and take you damn pack back! Hey I'm not your. . ."_

"_SHUT UP INUYASHA, I THOUGHT YOU WERE A DEMON, WHAT THE HELL'S YOUR PROBLEM CAN'T YOU CARRY A LITTLE OLE PACK? IT'S NOT THAT BIG! HELL YOU COULD PROBABLY SWALLOW IT WITH YOUR HUGE ASS MOUTH!"_

"_FUCK OFF KIRA!"_

"_Go to hell you piece of. . ."_

"_SILENCE. THAT'S ENOUGH. I do not with to hear any more foul language coming from any of us. We are not in our world okay. We don't know what it's like here, what time period it is, or where we even are. I'm catching Koikotsu's and Hoshitu's scent this way. NOW SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET'S GO!"_

* * *

Every one looked at Koikotsu and watched him smirk. "That's my girl." he said as he stepped forward with great restraint.

Hoshitu on the other hand didn't bother using restraint. As soon as the inutachi came busting through the tree line, he took off and made a v line straight for Ashanti.

"ASHANTI!" Hoshitu yelled.

"HOSHITU!" Ashanti yelled back as she took off for him and glomped him. He caught her in mid air sensing that she was going to jump on him (aggressive affection is what a glomp is lol) they both fell to the ground laughing. Hoshitu leaned down and kissed his mate. He felt alive again, and not so snappy, but relieved. He never wanted to let her go.

Sesshomaru watched his oldest son. He had all ready gathered that Hoshitu was a lot like his mate, Kagome. Now he wanted to see who Koikotsu took after the most. So far it seemed to be the cliche, like father like son.

Sonya gently and slowly walked up to Koikotsu, seeing the great demon lord standing before her. She knew of his temper and she knew that he has yet to know her. So she made sure not to trigger any thing inside of him that would make him kill her because she moved to fast. Still, she like torturing Koikotsu with her slow movements. She kept her eyes trained on her mate to be. Eyes locked. Longing evident in each others eyes. Sonya now stood about an inch in front of him now, and away. Just lean up and kiss him, was the only thought running through her head.

"Sonya." Koikotsu said.

"Koikotsu." Sonya said back.

Koikotsu's arms came up around his mate to be, and he brought her close to him in a warm and protective hug. A gentle growl, the same growl used on his mother to let her know that her mate was please with her actions, was given to Sonya. Sonya sighed in content as she wrapped her arms around him. When Koikotsu tried to pull away, she pulled him down slightly and licked his chin. Koikotsu stood there shocked, eyes slightly wider. And breathing ceased. He looked down at Sonya as she blushed. He leaned down and licked her lips, and when he was about to turn it into a full kiss. . . . .

-coughs-

A vicious growl erupted from Koikotsu, he could smell who it is.

"Dude, cut it out I didn't come here to fight, your bitch was worried about you so we came after you."

Koikotsu leaped over Sonya, letting his beast get the better of him, and knocked Inuyasha on his ass. Inuyasha sat up rubbing his jaw, and wiping away a little bit of blood that trickled from his lip. Little did they know that the whole village watched this in amusement and fascination. Demons weren't so different from them after all.

"I-n-u-yasha." Koikotsu said dragging his name out. "You will do well not to insult my intended again. Lest you wish me to remove your head. And believe me, your father will not be there to save you, nor would he try." Koikotsu turned on his heal, his long hair swaying behind him in the wind, and walked away. Sonya, after seeing her mate's eyes slightly red, let him go. For she knew that, that was a battle for the right to mate. . . .so to speak. Koikotsu had won, there for if he so chose, he could take her. He walked away from her to save her, for he knew that she was not ready. She looked at his retreating back lovingly.

"Hey Sonya. Ignore my idiot brother for one, number two. . . .why don't you go after Koikotsu, it's obvious he's upset." Kira asked innocently. Not good.

"You know just as well as I do, as to why I do not follow." Sonya spat back.

"Ah come on, here let me loosen you up, take this present that I have wrapped with you, it should. . . . ."

"Kira. What would your mother say to this?"

Every one froze. . . . they knew that voice. Uh-oh. Kagome.

"Ano. . . .hehe. . . .I was just um. . . ."

Every one busted out laughing.

Kagome walked up to Sonya and pulled her closer to Sesshomaru, but not intentionally. "Sonya now you listen to me and you listen well. If you are not ready for this, then don't do it. And please ignore the both of them, it's very obvious that. . . ."

'SMACK' "YOU PERVER, CAN'T YOU KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOUSELF FOR ONE DAY?" Kira yelled.

Makotchin got up from where he laid. "HEY I WASN'T THE ONE THAT WAS TRYING TO GIVE SONYA AND ASHANTI KARAM SUTRA BOOKS!"

The village blinked. Karma sutra? The two girls with said names gasped and turned bright red.

"WHY IN THE WORLD ARE YOU GIVING US BOOKS ON SEX!"

Oooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. The village thought before breaking out into fits of laughter. Rei, from the back was trying hard not to get caught up in the conversation and laugh with the village, but it was so funny. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't stop the giggles that erupted from her. Sesshomaru watched every thing with interest, this was by far the most amusing day he's had since the last time his mate was by his side. But for some reason, every day around her was an amusing day. She just seemed to attract trouble. Some good and some. . . .well the events in front of his eyes spoke for itself.

Kira got that oh so evil gleam in her eyes. "I just figured you might need help with your mating Sonya. Since you're a virgin and all. And as for Ashanti, since they have all ready mated. -Ashanti and Hoshitu in the background blushing like mad- I figured they might want to explore each other some more."

Oh, Kira's wickedness knew no end. That's what she's been up to. She had waited for the perfect moment to present both girls with the books that she had someone buy for her. She loved torturing them. They were always fun to laugh at.

"Oh you evil little witch." Ashanti said.

"A hunt my luv?" Hoshitu asked.

"Oh shit." Kira cried.

"That souds just splendid." Ashanti answered, giving her mate a sweet smile. They both looked at Kira.

"Oh snap, crackle, and pop." Kira said as she took off running, the couple in tow. Sonya giggled before taking the wrapped presents and placing one in her backpack and the other in Ashanti's. She then pulled out her spiked choker and put it on. Oh yes, this always drove Koikotsu insane. Especially when she whisper the words "leash me" into his ear. She giggled at her own perverted thoughts.

"Hey Sonya, I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to. . . ."

"Tis okay Inuyasha. You have always been brash, just like your father. But we love you for it. Just. . . .just ignore Koikotsu and be a little more cautions around him okay sweetie? He will let no harm come to me, and for some odd reason he sees you as a threat."

"Yeah I know. He sees me as a threat cuz at one point, I held feelings for ya. I just never said anything."

Sonya giggled before giving Inuyasha a hug. "Hey Yasha. Wanna help me beat up your sister?"

Inuyasha's grin grew. "Hell yes." and with that they took off.

* * *

"Ah, young love." Rei said, now standing next to Sesshomaru and Kagome.

"Indeed." was his only response.

"A-are those. . . .my kids?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes Inuyasha. They are." Kagome answered.

"But. . . .I don't I mean."

Kagome giggled. _'This is going to be interesting.'_

'_Indeed mate, you have a lot of explaining to do.'_

_Kagome burst into fits of laughter inside her head while mimicking him 'Indeed I do mate. Indeed I do.'_

* * *

"Get back here you chicken shit!" Hoshitu yelled at Kira.

"AT LEAST I'M NOT A PUSSY!" Kira yelled back.

"I wouldn't know about that Kira! You keep avoiding Makotchin and we all know that the both of you are attracted to each other!" Sonya spat as Ashanti lunged for her.

* * *

-sighs- "will this never end?"

"And who are you?" Sesshomaru asked wit ha deathly calm voice.

Inumaru turned to look at the one who had spoken to him. "Oh forgive me for being so quiet, but I did not wish to end up like them. The females of our pack were very worried about their mates, and I noted that every time Inuyasha or Makotchin opened their mouths. . . .ouch that had to hurt."

* * *

"Inuyasha die you prick." Kira said as she pounded her brother into the ground. "HA HOW'S THAT FOR A SIT?"

* * *

"Ah Kuso, you mean that in fivehundred years time these damn beads will still work?" Inuyasha cursed.

"Sit." -thud- "oops sorry Inuyasha. I didn't mean it really." Kagome said, but every one could hear the sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"As I was saying. My name is Inumaru. Son of Lord Koga and Lady Ayame. Ashanti Daughter of Lord Koga and Lady Ayame." Inumaru said while pointing at his sister.

"That is Inuyasha Jr. Son of Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kikyo. Kira Daughter of Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kikyo. -breath- Makotchin, Son of Lord Miroku and Lady Sango. Sonya Daughter of Lord Miroku and Lady Sango. And the one that is currently missing, his name is Aidan. Son of Lord Miroku and Lady Sango. We sent him back to our time to get some clothes and supplies. He should be here. . .Ah never mind here he comes."

"Wait the well is open?" Kagome asked.

"Hai milady." Inumaru said with utmost respect. He knew that this may be his uncle so to speak, but he was not the uncle that had loosened up. No he was still in war mode. Quick to loose his temper.

-Pants- I'm back." Aidian announced.

"HEY AIDAN GET YOUR SISTER OFF OF ME!" Inuyasha yelled

"AIDAN TELL YOUR BROTHER TO STOP TRYING TO GROPE MY ASS!" Kira shouted.

Aidan sighed. "No rest for the weary." he said before he dropped the four bags he had been carrying.

"Yo, Aidan, let them fight their own battles. Besides, you need to go and assist Koikotsu."

Aidan's head shot up at the name of his best friend. "What's wrong with him? Is he okay? Did something happen? It wasn't Sonya was it?"

"Whoa, dude chill. He just decked Inuyasha for calling Sonya a bitch and walked off to keep from talking her is all. I think he half wanted her to follow though, and she didn't. But he is not back yet and I'm worried."

"Koikotsu needs not to be worried about bro. He is a skilled fighter, almost as good as his father."

"Almost as good as his father in our era. This is the feudal era bro. Go check on him please. Besides he could use some good advise and you normally seem to be the one to give it."

"Gottcha bro. Where did he go?"

"Use your nose you idiot." Inumaru said jokingly.

"Fine baka. But I will haunt you if my nose leads me to death."

-snickers- "as if it all ready hasn't."

* * *

"KIRA WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE SO MEAN AND GET US THOSE BOOKS?"

"BECAUSE I'M AN EVIL BITCH! IT WAS A MOMENT OF WICKEDNESS OKAY GEEZE GET OFF OF IT." Kira yelled at Sonya.

Every one stared at Kira. Then the unexpected happened. They all fell over laughing at the wholes days events.

Inumaru and Aidan stood in the background shaking their heads. Every one else blinked while Kagome giggled. _'Defiantly going to be interesting.'_


	12. Times Change

**Hey every one, If ya don't like beating Sessions or what not, this is not the chapter to read okay. Sesshomaru is not going to become a wife beater or what not. Every thing will be explained in time okay. Don't hate me. The next chapter after this wasn't suppose to go up tonight BUT I figured I might have a few angry people for doing what I did so I put up the next chapter any ways. Lots of Loves and Review please.**

Times Change

Sesshomaru spent the next few days as close to Kagome's mother as possible, without it seeming like there was something more than just a mother/son relationship. _'These days all it takes is just a glance and the rumors and assumptions go flying. No one remembers the rage of a widowed youkai. Then again, no one even remembers the great Taiyoukai.'_ Sesshomaru thought to himself.

* * *

"_Kuso, I FORGOT ABOUT THAT LITTLE PART! Oh when they get back I'm going to kick their asses!" a scruff and very masculine voice proclaimed._

"_Calm down Koga, you know for a fact that they were needed back there. We needed them. And you can not be mad and start going after Ashanti, after all I disobeyed my grandfather and went after you. Like mother like daughter I guess. When one is worried about their mate, they would do almost anything irrational." came a feminine voice. But Sesshomaru Identified it as Ayame._

"_What ever." mumbled a very distressed voice. 'Inuyasha' Sesshomaru thought._

"_What are we going to do Miroku, I want my babies back." 'Sango' _

"_I know my love. We need not worry for we know that every thing will be all right."_

"_No we don't, remember we were not there when they left for the well to go back home. We don't know if they made it back. We don't even know if they survived."_

* * *

Upon hearing this proclaimed, Sesshomaru let out a mighty roar. It shook the whole house, and then some. It could be heard throughout Japan. He was very sad, and very pissed. He wanted his mate back. Sesshomaru's eyes began to bleed red again just as the others came bursting through the library door to see what had happened. They all stood shocked and gasped when Sesshomaru turned those deadly eyes onto them. It had been five hundred years since he turned eyes like that onto them. It had been just before they agreed to an alliance. Sesshomaru let out a threat, growling out his pain. Then took off out the window that resided there in the library. 

"Kuso! He's headed for the city!" Inuyasha cursed.

"Let's go!" Sango chimed as she ran to grab her demon slaying weapon.

Every one followed closely behind as they prepared for what might be the fight of their lives. This would be worse than Naraku, for this was some one they could not, or would not kill. Not just because Kagome would not be pleased, but because he was a friend, a brother, and even a father.

* * *

"Momma, we need you." Rin cried as she ran after her father, Shippou close behind. 

"Do not worry Rin, every thing will be fine I promise." Kanna said. Sango had called her, and since she didn't live to far away she simply used her demon speed to get there. They had a town to save, so who cares if any one saw her.

"Thank you Kanna, that means a lot." Shippou praised. He knew that she had been trying to get close to Rin for some time now. Kanna had been friends of every one else, but Rin was still hesitant. She never showed it though, nor acted like it.

"Yes thank you Kanna, you're a true friend if you are here right now and not hiding under your bed." -snickers- Rin said. She looked over and Kanna and gave her a true smile.

* * *

Sesshomaru ran through the city at top speed. No one saw him, he was a mere blur. He did not kill any one, no need to. No he was headed one place and one place only. The well. Once he reached the well he stared down into it, and waited. Something inside of him, told him she would come. And when she did, she would be in for a big surprise. And a big punishment for leaving his side in the first place. _'Mine!'_ His blood screamed.

* * *

Kagome had been joking with the others all afternoon. The villagers had finally loosened up and went back to work. But that did not stop them from ease dropping and laughing at the chaos that had been presented to their village. Rei talked with Sesshomaru. It was a peaceful after noon. And it felt great to just relax. 

"_Mmmmmmoomma, wwe nnnneeeeedddd you!" _

Kagome's head shot up. She had heard the cry of her daughter. _'But will the well let me return? My children, my mate, they need me.'_

Sesshomaru growled at hearing her thoughts. "You're children, and your mate are right here little miko, less there is something you wish to make known to me!" He growled even more.

"My luv, in my time, in our time. Something has happened. Rin has called to me. I must go."

"Rin?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Yes my lord. Rin." With that Kagome stood and took off towards the well. Sesshomaru didn't even have time to register what she had just said before he realized she was gone, again. But he knew that she would return. For some reason though, fear crept up into him, like something bad was going to happen to his mate. He stood and went after her.

* * *

Kagome stood at the edge of the well and waited. She knew that there was some one on the other side, what she didn't know, was who it was. She used her powers to check the well. She knew it would let her through. . . .but would it let her back? That was the most important thing. Kagome found that it would let her back for the time being. She was relieved. Suddenly a small alarm went off in her head alerting her that someone was approaching and very near. She turned around just in time to see Sesshomaru emerge from the tree line of the dense forest. 

"Do you intend to leave me every time?"

Kagome gasped. She had not expected this from him, then again it had been two hundred years since he last saw her, and after only spending four days with him, is leaving his side again. "My lord, please understand. Our time is not as dangerous as this time, so something very serious must have happened to call for such drastic measures as to our daughter to unknowingly call for her mother in their greatest time of need. It Must Be Done!"

Sesshomaru approached her and nipped her neck, drawing a trickle of blood before licking it up. "Your blood to mine, my little angel."

"Hu?"

"You will understand soon enough."

"Sesshomaru?"

"Be careful my little one. I sense great danger on the other side, and it is very apparent that this danger is waiting for you."

"Sesshomaru. . . ."

"Shhh. Go now, before I am forced to keep you here with me."

Kagome gave him a slight peck on the lips before she turned and jumped into the well, readying herself for what was to come.

* * *

His eyes grew darker by the minute, he had been crouched down by the well for a good half hour waiting for his little miko to arrive. His little vixen. He would punish her well, and make sure that she would not leave him again. Especially to go in search of another mate. He knew his mate was not dead for they were bonded. So it must mean that she was not being faithful to him right? His blood screamed yes, but his mind and heart screamed no. He had lost the battle to his blood. His blood had taken over. All he could do was hope and pray that his beast would not ravish her to much. Oh Kami how he loved her, and now he was going to punish her for something she has not even done. Why? Because his blood saw it as a threat, that she would leave them for another. Why else would she disappear for three days time, maybe four, lost count, without a call or any thing. She had to be in search of someone stronger, more dominate. But what she will soon learn, was that he was the strongest, and if it was more dominate that she needed. She was about to get it, full force. 

He looked on into the well and suddenly felt a jolt of power, signifying that his mate was coming to him as he had anticipated. The purple light that came from the well confused him though. _'Didn't it use to be blue?'_ His blood asked. He did not bother to respond.

* * *

Rin felt her mother coming back to this time, and skidded to a complete halt where she stood. The rest of the group had quickly caught up with Kanna, Shippou, and herself. So now they stood before her wondering why she had stopped. It was Shippou who spoke. 

"Mother? Oh no, she's back." He cried.

"MOTHER! NO!" Rin and the rest now knew where Sesshomaru was. They had spent the good part of the time since Sesshomaru had left which was about an hour ago, Looking for him. He was at the well the whole time. Waiting for her. Not good. They all turned in the direction of the Higurashi shrine and took off again.

* * *

Moments later they were at the well and the stood there in awe as the purple light emitted from it, it was to late. If any of them tried to stop it now, Sesshomaru would take it as a challenge for his mate, or to take the place of his mate, and would kill them. He could not recognize them any more. All they could do was hide their scent and aura, and jump in the God Tree, and hope for the best. Inuyasha put up a sound barrier around the shrine just in case. Kirara and Shippou worked together to put up an illusion barrier, so no one would call the cops should they assume that there was a raper or murder on the grounds beating up a poor defenseless woman. They watched as Kagome leaped out of the well and automatically landed in a defensive position. Swords out and at the ready. Thus the horrific show began.

* * *

Kagome emerged from the well and quickly, before the enemy had the chance, jumped out of the well and landed in a defensive position to protect herself, her swords drawn and at the ready. But nothing came. Then she sensed it. It was her mate, he had been the one at the well waiting for her. But why? Why was he not with their daughter, protecting her? 

"My lord, why are you not with our daughter and protecting her? I heard her cry for help on the other side of the well."

* * *

Sesshomaru had been looking down into the well still, bangs concealing his red eyes. He slowly lifted his head to the sound of his mates voice. It sounded like. . . .an angels voice. He had heard her question, but would not respond for he knew the reason _his_ daughter had called for his mate. She was afraid that he would go on a rampage, pure blood lust, and start slaughtering every body. Sesshomaru gave a dark laugh that promised nothing good was to come.

* * *

Kagome saw his head slowly began to lift, her eyes widened when she noticed that they were not his magnificent golden color, but the color of drying blood. A very dark red indeed. Just how upset was he that she had returned to his time? Or was it something else she had done? To her surprise though, seeing him like that caused her scent to spike. She suddenly felt like raping him. _'But then again, you can't really rape the willing now can you?'_ Kagome spoke in her mind. That was, until she heard his laughter. Both fear and arousal were now freely coursing through her body. And he caught all of it. 

Kagome gasped again and tried to talk. But he had beat her to it, before her mind could even form words.

"Bitch. Come here now." He commanded.

Kagome's anger flared. Never before had he talked to her in such a way, and she wasn't about to let him start. "No." she said simply. Knowing it was all it took to set him off. To her surprise though, instead of yelling at her, he closed his eyes and concentrated.. Kagome could feel the power building within him, and she began to fear. Would he really harm her? Has he truly become an abusive husband? What had she done so wrong to cause such a reaction from him? Just as she began to back away, his eyes snapped open and were pure white. While a white light shot from his mouth. She didn't see it coming, and she didn't have time to move. It hit her full force.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." She fell to the floor panting. "Sesshomaru. . . .why? I thought . . . ." She felt weak. She felt as if there was nothing left in her. That blast had hurt like hell and the pain was not receding any time soon, or so it felt like it.

"Come here bitch."

Kagome gasped as tears began to flow down her face. How could this have happened? What had she done so wrong to deserve this? "No." she whispered while tears flowed freely down her face now. She felt hurt, and betrayed. And when she felt better, she would make him pay for this.

Sesshomaru was deeply disturbed by the tears, his blood would not yield though, for that would be a sign of weakness in the demoness's eyes. She needed dominancy, that was why she had left in the first place, wasn't it? He walked over to the other side of the well and picked her up by her hair, and dragged her out of the well house. He ignored her plea's to let her go, and that he was hurting her. No his blood would not yield even the tiniest of bit. For he would show her just who the alpha was. Maybe in the animal world the females ruled the pack, but in his world, he ruled the pack, and his bitch will learn to bow down to his feet. He looked down, he had dragged her half way across the yard, and were now in a patch of grass near the god tree. He let her hair go and stared down at the lovely view that was presented to him.

* * *

Kagome whined and whimpered, yet he did not yield like he normally did. What happened to her love? What happened to her knight in shining armor? What happened to Sesshomaru? She felt him let her hair go because her head hit the ground. She was still to weak and in to much pain to move, other wise she would have pulled away from him a long time ago. 

"Come here." she heard him command. She was weak, and didn't want to move. But she knew that if she did not listen, he would punish her more. But her anger and defiance had never been her best qualities, this being a prime example of why it was not a good quality.

"No." she whispered.

* * *

Sesshomaru's anger flared. His blood boiled and his mind reared. _How dare this bitch defy me!' _his blood screamed. **_'She is not Inu.'_** Sesshomaru responded in hopes to save her. _'But she is still youkai, which means she knows the ways of dominancy.'_ his blood argued back. **_'Iie, she was not always a demon, remember? She was human once. That is why your spell affected her so greatly. Look at her, our mate, what have we done to her. She sits there withering in pain that YOU have caused her.'_** Sesshomaru's body stood there unmoved as he conflicted and battled with his blood. But yet again, he was losing to his more animalistic instincts. _'She is mine, and I will make damn sure that she knows it!'_ His blood roared. **_'No don't please, she will hate us. She was not raised in the ways of the youkai, she doesn't even understand why we are punishing her. She doesn't know what is going on. Listen to her thoughts. Please don't she will hate me. She will hate us. She will reject us!'_** Sesshomaru cried desperately. But his blood just laughed darkly. _'We are bonded you baka. We are bonded by the mating mark, and our blood. She simply needs to be reminded of that.'_ **_'No don't please.'_** but it was to late.

* * *

Kagome watched and listened to his thoughts, she now had some light as to what was going on through his mind, and why he was acting the way he was. He thought she was being unfaithful, at least his blood did. His beast. But he knew better, yet he could not control it any longer. She had been gone to long with no word. Now he would exert his dormancy over her. She sighed mentally. There was going to be a lot of pain yes, but she knew there would be pleasure as well in the then. So she prepared herself mentally and physically.

* * *

Sesshomaru picked her up by her hair again and backhanded her across the face. She now sported a huge bruise on her left cheek. And her lip had been busted open. He watched as she fell to the ground, he had let her hair go when he stuck her. Kagome tried to get up but found that she could not move. It was to painful. Sesshomaru came over and straddled her. He pulled his fist back as he held her down with his other hand and struck her jaw. He did not use enough force to break it, but she would most defiantly feel that in a few seconds when her brain recovers from hitting the ground so hard. He then proceeded to use her stomach as a punching bag for a good thirty seconds. Kagome whined, and cried. She begged for him to stop. This aroused him greatly to hear his mate beg for him. He loved it, her blood, the scent was intoxicating. He got up and kicked her across the yard where she landed on the front porch steps of her mothers house. _'Somebody help me please, this hurts. Oh kami this hurts. What did I do so wrong to deserve this? Am I paying for Kikyo's mistakes?'_ thoughts like that kept running through her head. She tried to get up but couldn't. So she settled for trying to crawl. She managed to crawl to the door, but she couldn't reach it. A shadow had been cast over her. She turned around with fear in her eyes and hurt on her face. Blood smears her features and she was covered in dirt. 

It aroused Sesshomaru even more to see his mate try to escape him, he took his time approaching her, to see what she could do. To his surprise she had managed to crawl up the steps and to the door, but that was as far as he was willing to let her go. She looked back at him. Fear, hurt, betrayal. All evident on her face. _'Why would she look upon me as if I have betrayed her?'_

'_**Because you baka, we promise to never harm her. I promised to always love her. It was said in our wedding vows in a church before God. Yet here we stand beating her to a bloody pulp!'** 'Mine!'_


	13. Comforts of Pupping

Comforts of Pupping

Kagome whimpered at the look that just passed Sesshomaru's face. It was the look that normally promised death. But there was something different about it.

Kagome's whimpering brought Sesshomaru's beast back to the task before hand. He was hard, extremely hard. He wanted her. He had punished her now it was time to ease that pain. To let her know that he still loved her. It was time to show her that he was the dominate and would do both for her. He would give her a good life should she remain faithful, or he will take everything away from her. It was up to her now. He looked upon her again and studied her. She was covered in dirt, and what looked like mud. But he knew it was blood mixed with dirt. He found her very attractive this way and made a mental note to take her rolling in mud later when they were on better terms. He loved seeing her dirty and always wanted nothing more than to pup her when she looked this way. Sesshomaru bent down and watched as she tried to cower away from him. He growled gently to let her know that he was still angry but would do no more harm to her tonight. He picked her up in his arms and carried her into the house.

* * *

Kagome could not stop the tsunami of relief that had hit her when she felt his chest rumble, and heard his gentle growl. She had made it through the worst. She had survived. But the question was, was there any permanent damage done?

She felt Sesshomaru walk into the house and gently laid her down on the couch. But to her surprise and fear, he raised his clawed hand high into the air. She screamed silently, she tried to scream, her voice was gone. . . .then.

* * *

Sesshomaru raised his claws high in the air. He wanted her bondage that was keeping him from ravishing her body out of the way. The scent of fear and slight sickness before death hit his nose. He stared down at his mate as saw that she was going into shock. Dying from fear. Fear that he had caused. He slowly lowered his hand down to her where her womb laid, and gently pressed his hand to her womb, then growled at her. It was not vicious, but calming.

Kagome was having a hard time breathing. When she watched his slow movements, she could not help but panic more. That was until she felt a large hand on her womb, pressing slightly. He was growling. Asking her in his language if he would be allowed to pup her. Kagome spent the next five minutes learning to breath again. She had started to hyperventilate. Her heart had begun to fail her. What had that spell done to her any ways? What spell was it? Kagome watched intently though, for her mate had not once in the time she relearned to breath, removed his hand, or pressure he was applying, nor stopped his growls of questioned permission.

Once Kagome felt she was under control of her breathing, she felt normal now. Light. Almost as if her body were now adjusting to this new. . . .what had he done to her? Kagome gently raised a hand to her mates cheek, and nodded her head to show that she would accept his pupping her. Quickly before she could catch what was happening, her clothes were off and in shreds on the floor, and his were folded in a neat little pile. For some reason now though, she no longer feared his blood. Maybe because she now knew what all the beating and seeking permission was about. While she had been trying to get her breathing under control, she had time to think about everything. And had come to realize that he would not kill her. Or give her harm that she did not deserve. Of course she didn't really deserve this, but he thought she was unfaithful to him and so she forgave him for it. After all she had disappeared without a single good bye. Even though she didn't have a choice and had swords sticking out of her back, and we're just not going to go there because he didn't know any of it. She watched as Sesshomaru openly ogled her body with his eyes and hands. He applied slight pressure with his claws, causing gashing on her body to form, followed by the flow of blood. To both of their surprise though, she became even more aroused than she all ready was just at the sight of how hard and ready he was.

Sesshomaru bent down and began to click away the blood that he had caused to flow. His eyes were not as red as they were. His blood was beginning to yield now that he has made it clear who the alpha was. But his blood will remain in control until he was sure that his mate was well taken care of and well pupped. He grew worried though, and very alarmed. Every time he licked one of her wounds, the blood would simply flow more freely. She laid her head back down and moaned at the pleasure that was being given to her. It felt good to have his tongue running over her body. The thought of it entering . . . .Kagome gasped and turned red in the face at her perverted thoughts. Yes even after all of this time she still blushed like an innocent school girl when ever she had such thoughts. She allowed her legs to fall open and relaxed her body, letting him know that she was ready for what he had planned. To her surprise though, he stopped.

* * *

Kagome looked up at her mate to see a look of confusion on his face. _'Isn't this what he wanted? For me to submit? Why does he look lost then? What did I do now?'_

"Mate. Why are you not healing. Those minor scratches that I have made to your body should have healed by now. Even with the spell that I have placed on you."

Though he sounded a question, she knew it was a demand. "I am unsure my lord. For I do not know what your spell was. I do not know the affects of it therefore I know not why it is that my body does not heal."

Sesshomaru became worried, alarms were going off in his head. He knew that she would not bleed to death with these minor scratches, but if his spell had caused her the inability to heal, then his mate will be in danger soon, for other youkai will arrive to challenge her for her position.

Kagome saw the look of complete panic cross her mates face. She cupped his face and forced his eyes to meet hers. Not a good move when a male is trying to exert their dominancy to be honest. But she had to try.

Sesshomaru would have normally snapped and begun to beat at his mate again if it had not been for the sense of importance rolling off of her.

"My lord. How long till the spell wears off?"

"My spell simply countered any other spell on you or that you could cast. It is to keep you from using any of your demonic powers."

"Is that all my lord."

"Hai."

Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated, sure enough, she still had access to her miko powers. She brought her miko powers forth and healed the scratches on her body. Then she opened her eyes and looked longingly at her mate. "See, no worries my lord. Good as new, and no bitch out there in their right mind would even think about challenging a miko for position of mate. Now how long does the spell last?"

"Until I counter the spell with another incantation." Sesshomaru spoke, eyes turning into a darker red again. This time though, Kagome did not fear it, no this time she would embrace it. She knew that she had angered him again, not by trying to be more dominate, but for being stupid and ignorant about how it only takes a few seconds to kill when it comes to a demon. He was worried about her again. But now she was aroused again, and he caught the scent of her arousal and this angered him more. But what blew him away, was what had come next.

"Pup me my lord. I want to bare your child." Kagome whispered seductively. Sesshomaru did not waste a second to give into her request.

He swooped down and plunged his erect member into her wet core. _'So tight! I want more!'_ "Mine!" Sesshomaru growled possessively.

"Ah." Kagome moaned out, she was in heaven right at the moment and couldn't think.

He rode her, no holding back or waiting to climax together, this was purely an attempt to pup. "Mine." he said again more gently as he felt he was about to cum.

"Your!" Kagome cried as she felt her own climax. "Ah, Sesshomaru please!"

Sesshomaru could not denie the request of his mate. He bent down as he hammered into her harder, but still only half the force he would normally use, and bit her neck.

"Ah, yyyessssss. Sesshomaru!"

He clawed at her body to bring her with him faster. Just as she screamed out his name again, he climaxed and released his seed into her body. After he was done with his release. He stopped riding her, and pulled out.

Kagome whimpered at not getting the release that she so wanted and seeked. But knew that this was not a lovemaking session. Sesshomaru picked her up and started to walk upstairs. His eyes now a light pink, but you still could not see any hint of gold.

Kagome looked up at her mate with love. "Mine?"

"Yours." Sesshomaru responded gently as he reached down and nuzzled her.

* * *

Every one stood in the door way, they had watched the whole thing. They placed a sound barrier around themselves so if they were to talk, Sesshomaru and Kagome would not hear them.

"Is he. . .pupping her?" Kirara asked.

"We'll know in a few minutes." Miroku responded.

Sure enough they watched as Sesshomaru climaxed, then pulled out before his mate was even fulfilled.

"Wow." Sango said. "That was kinda, um, beautiful." she said with a slight blush.

"Of course Aunt. You just witnessed the creation of life. Why would that not be beautiful?" Rin responded.

"One of us should go to the well and inform Lord Sesshomaru of the happeneings."

"No. If we go back there, Lord Fluff ball will freak. Let Kagome handle it. Remember okay. She was in the past with us, no one came to tell Sesshomaru what was going to happen and we all witnessed the outcome. Every thing will be okay." Inuyasha said.

"I agree with Inuyasha." Ayame and Koga said in unison.

"Then let us go and leave the mates in peace. Let our children for once roam free the way we once had." Miroku chimed.

"Yes, my love. Lets." Sango replied.

"But, what about. . ."Kikyo began to ask.

"Do not fret my love. It will be fine I promise." Inuyasha cooed.

"Right."

And they turned and left.


	14. Chapter 14

I apologize every one, but I no longer have the time to continue this story. So I am giving you, the readers, one of two options.

A.) I can just delete the stories and get rid of them all together. . . or. . .

B.) I can hand the two unfinished stories over to someone else who is capable and does have the time to write them and update them.

Yes I have time in a way. But I am only allowed onto the computer at night after my son has gone off to bed. And when ever I get on, my mom yells at me for typing saying that the clicks are too loud. So. . . .I am not allowed to write my stories basically. She can't stand it. I regret that it has come to this and I really do send my apologies, especially to those who have been following me since my very first story. Thanks for every thing and all of the awesome reviews. Lots of Loves.

Love Always

darkt.


	15. Chapter 15

Every one just to let you know, I have passed my story, "The Greatest Thing About Kids" on to the authoress Tahsara. She's really talented and I hope you enjoy what she does with the story. There will be a lot of revising and rewriting of the story and I hope you enjoy the new version of it.


End file.
